


A Snake's Mistake

by Exultation_of_the_Gryphon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amused Narcissa, Animagus, Animagus Bestiality, Blood Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone has sex with Harry's pet snake, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Magic, Family Secrets, Harry gets ignored in favor of taking over the country, Harry is not amused, He really should have read the fine print before becoming Draco's Godfather, Intersex Voldemort, It does not make him happy, It's not real smart, Jealous Lucius, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Multi, Mystery, Old person pregnancy, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Second War with Voldemort, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Violence, Slow animal transformation, Snape is just doomed, Snape is straight by preference and only bisexual by circumstance, Teen Pregnancy, The ritual went wrong, The snake is pregnant, The snake is the only one happy, Veela Draco, Veela Lucius, Voldemort gets motivated, Voldemort is not amused, Wormtail will be punished horribly- graphic and possible triggers eventually, one - Freeform, rape scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon/pseuds/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has played a rotten prank on Harry. His girlfriend seems to like it, and every one else too. But, they don't know what his new pervy pet snake really is.</p>
<p>As frustrating as it was for Harry though it took several months before things started going really wrong. Voldemort starts up the war again like it was 1980- motivated, violent and dangerous. And after a fashion, it was all the snake's fault.</p>
<p>Harry really hates his life sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Starts in the Middle of the Action

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Detachable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654109) by [Janice_Lester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this story before I came across Detachable by Janice_Lester but later chapters will be influenced by it by some degree.

Written 6-21-2011

_Warnings: A great deal of sexual stuff including but not necessarily limited to: masturbation, future bestiality with a snake, male Veela, slash of the male on male variety and heterosexual relations._

__

 

 

There were five. One - the smallest - was a pale, gleaming gold. Two were black and resembled marble, though one was solid black and the other had a charcoal colored swirl. The largest, though no larger than a large hen's egg, nearly glowed in the sunlight like a scarlet ruby. The last however was the most unsettling, as it visibly glowed Killing Curse green even in the light.

Harry glared across the bedspread at the smug, unnatural snake.

"How in the world did you get pregnant?" He demanded.

"Mate…pretty eyesss…"The snake hissed smugly.

"How the bloody hell can you be so, so… Bloody hell! You are going to be a parent!" He shouted. He fell back against his pillows, still staring at the snake. The snake that was not, in actuality, a snake. The snake that was really a detached and enchanted piece of his body. He scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Bloody hell… I'm going to be a father…" Harry groaned. Those eggs were his kids. Snakes, probably, but his kids none the less and he didn't know how it was possible. The snake could not possibly be anything but male considering what it was made from- but how could it get pregnant if that were true. And what did that mean about wizarding males in general… He wrested his mind from that horror filled thought. Nest, err… next topic- it takes two to make babies… eggs? Baby snakes in eggs?

"And whose are they?" He hissed at the snake. It was almost looking uncomfortable at his scrutiny, which certainly had never happened before.

"Pretty eyesss?" It hissed weakly, as though this was a good excuse for the fact that Harry was now a father. By individuals, no less, that he knew not.

How am I going to find out who the other guys…other guys got my thing pregnant… Lost in horror at the thought that some random guy… possibly multiple random guys had penetrated his currently free willed and scaly penis and knocked it up, he lost track of his snake. Sensing the opportunity to distract its … owner… the snake slithered up his leg and began butting its head against Harry's balls. Harry jumped slightly as he felt himself harden. He glared at the flushed snake, its blood shaded scales indicating that it was well on its way to being almost sex crazed already. "Ahh," he moaned, the sensation of rutting against something and having his balls probed and stroked…

"Feels so good…" He hissed to his snake.

"Yessss… touch me… ssss…" it hissed.

This brought Harry back to himself, if unfortunately aroused, and he grabbed the distracting serpent behind the head and looked it straight in the eye.

"Alright, you blasted sex obsessed organ. Who did you have sex with?" Harry began his questioning. It had other plans, and writhed pathetically in his hand, shrinking to about three inches in an attempt to escape, and flushing farther to a shade of pink nearly red. Harry grunted, the feel of his own hands was driving him nuts. How was he going to find out 'who done it' if he couldn't set hands on that blasted enchanted snake to prevent its escape while he confronted it? It then grew to nearly five feet, stretched out along his arm and tried to get in his mouth! The snake nipped at its owner's lips.

So soft… hot… suck meee… Harry jumped again as the head of his dick and specifically his slit, which had been altered into a mouth on the snake, was stimulated. Harry gave up… he was hard as all get out now. He gave a quick lick to the snake's head, gasping at the feel of his own tongue, and pumped the spit slicked snake 'til it shuddered and went limp. He came into his pants; his balls were attached to him after all not his snake.

This brought him right back to his questions. How did it get pregnant? It didn't have any sex organs… did it? He stood on still slightly weak legs, snake in hand, and walked across the empty dorm room to the showers. As he cleaned himself he returned to his questioning of the snake currently around his neck.

"Who did you have sex with?" he queried again, though more calmly than before.

"Lotss, red head, her nessst matess, then taken to bird people and lotsss," the snake responded sullenly.

"Red head? You mean Ginny, right? The female red head?" Harry grew angry as the snake nodded, "That's not what I want to know… actually I do want to know those people too, but who penetrated you and got you egged?"

The snake tried to distract Harry again, "Red head fun… pretty red, ssoft…"

And Harry thought about Ginny had gotten her hands on the snake.

_Re-posted on 8/5/14- has not been edited since original post date so expect chapter quality to improve._


	2. Chapter 2

Written 6-21-2011

Declaimer: This is fan fiction. That means I possibly own part of the plot, the snake, its eggs, and nothing else. That also means I do not own Harry and Co.

_Page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break._

Flashback- Late August

It had been a Saturday, and he had been running late for breakfast. He had shuffled into the shower to fortify himself, and take care of his teenage morning issue. He had been sufficiently muzzy headed after his dreams not to notice the changed shape and texture, but he had woken up quickly when it had started hissing about how good his hands felt. Instinctively he had jerked the possible threat away from his nether regions, and had stared in horror at his dick-less groin and the pit left in it from the snake's removal. He shoved his 'cock' back towards his crotch and was both relived that it reattached and dismayed that apparently he had been horribly, horribly pranked.

He had stumbled back to his bed, yanked the curtains closed, dropped his towel and examined the horror that had been inflicted upon him. The pinkish, gold eyed snake stared back up at him from its root just above his balls. It paled farther still, to what appeared to be a base white, as he lost the remainder of his morning wood. It made a confused sort of hiss, then giving up on him as a bad job appeared to go to sleep dangling between his legs. He sat abruptly, and wondered who'd he'd pissed off this week. He hoped this was not Voldemort's latest stunt. He winced at the thought of Riddle thinking about his nether regions.

"Harry!" Ginny jerked back his curtains, "You are going to miss breakfast entirely if you don't move it!" Harry had managed to jerk his blankets over just in time to avoid flashing her.

"Harry…" Ginny stared disapprovingly at him and his current state of nudity. "You've got to get dressed, we're going on a date after breakfast today, remember?" The sudden flux of hormones from his near flashing of Ginny caught the interest of the snake, and it peeked out from under the sheets at her.

"Harry, what is that!" she gasped out.

"It's a sex toy, Gin." He was mortified as his cock… snake thing eyed her up while avoiding his best efforts to hide it. He was very glad he'd come up with something so fast, even if that was mortifying in and of itself to say to his girlfriend.

"Really?" She seemed oddly interested in what kind of toy he'd been using. "What kind of things does it do? Does it respond to basic commands? Does it have self-cleaning charms?"

"Err…eh heh."

"Harry, as your girlfriend, if you refuse to tell me what it does, then you shall lend it to me so I can see for myself."

And that was that. After their date, he had rushed to the library to find spells suitable for a sex toy. When Ginny spoke in that tone, you did what she wanted. Even if it meant pulling off his disguised member, which strangely enough did not hurt, and letting her take it far out of sight and feel.

End Flashback

_Re-posted on 8/5/14._


	3. Chapter 3

Written 6-23-2011

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. That means I possibly own part of the plot, the snake, its eggs, and nothing else. That also means I do not own Harry and Co.

Warnings: A great deal of sexual stuff including but not necessarily limited to: masturbation, future bestiality with a snake, male Veela, slash of the male on male variety and heterosexual relations.

Page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break. 

Chapter 3: What Hermione Knows

Harry strode pensively back into the empty dorm, towel around his waist and snake 'round his neck. Or, what had been an empty dorm. Hermione, book in hand, was staring at the eggs on his bedspread. Harry felt his plans of serious snake interrogation evaporate. It looked rather as though Harry Interrogation was on today's plans instead.

"Hermione," Harry greeted cautiously. She looked at him for a moment than turned back to his bed. "Did you want something 'Mione?" She looked back at him again.

"That snake strikes me as rather odd Harry." Harry paled. She continued, "The entire situation- you trying to become a business man, a sex toy inventing business? It just doesn't seem likely that connecting your name to sex would have occurred to you under normal conditions."

Harry spluttered, "It's not like that, Ginny just saw me messing around with it and… putting charms and stuff on it and I'd thought it would be an interesting thing to do after Voldie's dead and…"

"Harry," she interrupted, "You do not like talking about your life or your issues and I can hardly imagine you speaking about what you want in sex. I certainly cannot see you, in any way, shape, or form, putting something so personal out in public."

"And what do you mean by that!"

"Harry, selling sex toys that do what you like, that more or less tells the world what you like in bed." She stared at Harry, "There is no way that you would want to do that, you must have something to hide to make you desperate enough to put your sexual preferences out there to act as a smokescreen for it." She paused, "Harry, I am your friend, through murderous Death Eaters, terrifying girlfriends, or homework that's due tomorrow, through thick and thin. If I can help you- Tell. Me. Now."

Harry stared at her, the late afternoon sun catching her frizzy hair and behind her setting the eggs off like precious stones. Eggs. His kids. This was too big for him to muddle through alone now. He looked down.

"Yeah. It's bad 'Mione. I had thought I could handle it, the… well I can't and the issue's only gotten bigger."

"You can take a moment or a minute or an hour if you need it to find a way to tell me what's wrong, Harry. Just tell me what I can do now to help you." The utter sincerity was clear in her voice; he was glad she was there for him.

He nodded, grabbed some clothes, and hurried back to the bathroom to dress. What to say, what to say? Dressed, he returned and sat at the head of his bed, set the snake in the middle with the eggs and gestured for Hermione to take the foot. "You can start by helping me figure out which of my snake's eggs are by which people."

She stared at him then shook herself, "These are eggs, snake eggs, who's other genetic donors are humans who played with it?" Harry nodded miserably. "Well, do you have any ideas of what it finds attractive?"

"No, not really, or rather yes, it finds everything from Dumbledore to McGonagall to Snape to Malfoy to Pansy or in translation everyone but Filch, Crabbe and Goyle are more or less attractive and worthy of attention. And it refuses to say anything on the topic except 'mate' and 'pretty eyes'." Harry slumped back utterly frustrated. "Who done it, 'Mione?" He begged, swiftly rising to near shouting, "Who knocked up my snake? How the bloody hell'd they do it? I thought it was male!"

She looked sympathetic, which really bothered him, but she must have seen it as she spoke quickly, "Harry, one thing at a time. Let's work on the who first. Now take a deep breath. Magic is sometimes illogically logical." She abruptly broke off her lecture as Harry stared at her, eye twitching. "Yes, moving along, what I meant was the appearances of the eggs may have something to do with the parents."

"So, we've got a golden one," She paused and gave a snicker.

"What?" Harry asked softly, eyes narrowed angrily.

"Relax, Harry, I'm not laughing not about it or you," she waited until he sat back again. "I'm just remembering how the last golden egg shrieked at you." He reluctantly quirked a smile. She had a point, perhaps that was a little funny.

"Now, who do we know that has either skin, hair, or perhaps someone whose favorite color is this particular hue of pale gold?" She mused.

Harry interjected, "Or eyes."

"Yes, you'd said the snake mentioned that." She looked at him and fell into deep reflection. She'd been quiet for long enough that he jumped when she spoke up. "Malfoy."

"Huh? What's the Malferret have to do with anything, the blonde bas… oh."

She nodded, "Yes, oh, his hair is that color." Harry's eye twitched again. "Right, I'm pretty sure of that one, so moving along we've got two black, one green, and one red left."

"No."

"Harry?" She looked rather bemused at his sudden refusal of plain facts.

"I'm pretty sure, or the snake is anyway that it's got at least one more on the way." He did not look at her while he spoke, instead staring at the once again very, very smug snake. "Blasted attention seeking idiot," he hissed. 

She gathered herself quickly, and ignored his communications with the white scaled animal. "Then we will work on what we've got right now. Two black, a red, and a green." She paused again, "Well, the black could be hair, or favorite color, or eyes." She sensed potential difficulties with the favorite color black and eye color black options and decided to move on. "But what do the red and green remind you of?"

He looked at the gem like depths of the red one. "Huh," he huffed in thought, "It reminds me most of the Philosopher's Stone."

"That's right, you actually saw, and held it didn't you?" Hermione was belatedly excited over the fact her best friend could tell her first hand about the most famous magical object ever, in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds.

"'Mione," he whinged, "Focus." She stared at him with such laser intensity he felt cowed.

"Later. You will tell me, later." He nodded mutely, reflecting that Hermione had that tone too. Perhaps it was a part of a course offered to forceful girls… 'How to Become Women Who Get What They Want 101'?

"And what do you think of the green?"

"Adava Kedavre."

She stared incredulously at him, "This un-hatched piece of life reminds you of the Killing Curse?"

"Yes, yes it does. I've seen it Hermione, and this looks so much like it I can hardly tolerate looking at it." He crossed his arms, and pulled in his shoulders.

"Well, you have, but I think it looks like your eyes that one time you really blew up at Ron and I."

"My eyes do not look like that."

"That summer, when we first went to Headquarters, when you lost it with us, your eyes glowed that shade of green."

Harry scrubbed his face again, "Really?" He asked in a weak tone.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Oh."

"So, that one could be yours then." Harry could tell she was reaching for a more upbeat tone.

"No."

"No?" The continued dismissal of reality had her bemused again.

"I've never, um… done with my… thing to the snake." He stumbled over his words, deeply embarrassed to be talking to her about this.

"Oh."

"Mmhm."

"Harry, you should take a break, you are altogether too stressed. Let's put these somewhere safe and go do something else for a while."

He looked at her askance, "I can't just leave them somewhere. What if they get hurt?"

"And when I came in they were all alone, just fine. No stop right there, I'm not going to argue with you right now. You don't need more stress. And with that she grabbed a sock and transfigured it into a heavy collar type necklace torque on which she gently fastened the eggs like oversized gemstones. She cast again, muttering softly as she flicked her wand over it.

"Unbreakable charms and a couple charms for the eggs' health, you know- the right temperature, humidity and so on. Now you can take them with and they'll be safe as you. Which really isn't much, yes I know trouble finds you, just try to be careful."

"'Mione, you are the best friend ever," he gathered her into a hug, then broke away to grab his broom. "I'll see you on the pitch?"

"Sure, I can read out there too."

 

_Re-posted on 8/5/14- has not been edited since original post date so expect later chapters to have improved quality._


	4. Chapter 4

Written July 14 and 15, 2011.

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. That means I possibly own the plot, the snake, its eggs, and nothing else. That also means I do not own Harry and Co.

 

_Page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break._

 

**Chapter 4: Problems in Potions**

For once Harry's troubles did not leave him while he was flying. He pulled up abruptly and just sat on his broom, back to the late afternoon sun. His eyes drifted to where Hermione sat. He knew what she had been thinking when she moved on from the black. Black hair perhaps could be anyone of nearly a quarter of the school. As for favorite color, who knew? But black eyes, well, only one person he knew had black eyes.

Snape. Bane of Gryffindors. Harasser of Hufflepuffs. Ridiculer of Ravenclaws. The greasy git, the dungeon bat, the childhood rival of his father, the bastard who went out of his way to make Harry's life miserable.

Snape, who had confiscated his snake, and done who knows what to it for three days. Harry conceded to himself that he now had a much better idea of what that unmitigated bastard had been doing.

Flashback- Late August

He had gone down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione, only to be pulled aside by Ginny. She handed his snake back to him, the pale scales luminous in the dim hallway. She pulled him close, kissed him, then pushed him back. He looked bemusedly at her.

"Harry, that toy is a rip-off; it hardly does anything at all. It doesn't even vibrate on command." Harry felt rather disturbed by her casual tone. She said very seriously, "I hope that you can get a refund."

Harry choked.

"What's wrong, Harry?" She stared at him, concern clear in her chocolate brown eyes. "Are you not feeling well?"

Harry could hardly tell her what was wrong, so he came up with another 'brilliant' lie. "No, Gin, I'm fine. It's, well, you see…"

"Spit it out Har," she grinned at him. Harry felt weak in the knees. Her hair seemed to glow slightly with its own light, her eyes sparkled brightly, and that dimple. He kissed her again. She pushed him back.

"Harry…" Her tone was somewhat ominous. Harry grinned unrepentantly at her

"Well, Gin, I've been messing around with some ideas…" Harry hesitated, and then continued, "Sort of about what I'm going to do after school, and what if I invented stuff? I mean, as famous as I am (much as you know I dislike it), unless the stuff I'm selling is awful, people will buy it, right? So, what if I invented a …um, adult toy?"

She interrupted him, "This is your 'invention'?" Harry nodded sheepishly. Ginny threw her head back and let out a bright bell-like peal of laughter. "Harry, if that's what you want to do, then I'm supporting you all the way. But it really needs work. See if you can find a vibrating spell, and I'll think about what else you could add." And with that she turned away and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry sighed. More spells to put on his already enchanted member. It blinked at him, more evidence that it was not a real snake, it had eyelids. At least she didn't think that there was anything else going on. Harry pushed himself off the wall, and followed. No reason to go to Potions class on an empty stomach after all.

Page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break. 

"Potter, ten points from Gryffindor for tardiness." Harry glared hatefully at the Potions Professor. Malfoy strutted through the doorway after Harry, but the greasy git had turned away. Harry stormed over to Ron's and his lab station and sat with a quiet but no less angry huff. Ron gave him a sympathetic look but did not dare say anything; the Bat's keen ears were always pricked for students speaking out of turn.

Harry got to work, chopping, dicing, cubing, shredding… The class was almost over and he was racing against time, just a few more steps… It's got to turn green, stir three times counterclockwise, then a figure eight clockwise. He stared incredulous at his finished potion. He looked to Hermione's, then back. It was exactly the same silvery blue. He almost felt like cheering aloud, until Snape called for the class's attention.

Harry was horrified. There, in his Potion Professor's slimy hands was a white snake with gold eyes. It seemed pleased to be the entire class's focus and flushed slightly pink as it curled around Snape's narrow fingers. Harry could feel his arousal, even as he was thankful he could not also feel the hands holding it up for the class to inspect.

"Which of you idiotic dunderheads brought your pet to class?" Snape hissed as he stalked through the students. Harry reluctantly raised his hand. While he would very much like to have it back now, if not yesterday; it was clear the Bat was on the warpath.

"Potter, I might have guessed." Snape loomed over him, and Harry felt the height difference keenly as he shrunk away. "For reckless endangerment of an animal, fifteen points off Gryffindor; for reckless endangerment of your classmates, thirty-five points off; for disobeying school rules on which animals may be kept as pets, twenty; and another five for thinking you could get away with it." Here, the bastard raised one fine, black eyebrow in anticipation of backtalk. Harry stared sullenly up at him. "I shall also keep the animal until you have a note signed by your head of house giving you permission to have it." Harry paled as Snape's thumb rubbed across the snake's head. Harry was disgusted when he realized that given the man's short distance from himself he could feel that thumb and those hands and it felt very good. He almost said something that surely would have resulted in more point loss when Hermione boldly interjected.

"Sir, surely," she had hardly begun when Snape cut her off.

"I do not wish to hear it, Ms. Granger. Potter, furthermore you shall have an hour of detention with me each day until I have that note in my hands. It will start at 7:45 tonight. Do not be late." He sneered around at the class, all of whom tried to pretend that they had not all been watching the drama unfold. "Bottle and cap what pitiful excuses you have for today's potion and turn it in now." Snape strode to the front of the class, snake in a robe pocket.

Page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break. 

It had taken Harry three days to get his appointment with Professor McGonagall, and while she saw nothing wrong with him having two pets, provided he could manage them (he assured her he could) he still had undergone three back breaking cauldron cleaning sessions courtesy of Snape. More disturbingly still, he had been frequently hard, as though someone was stroking him and had ejaculated a number of times, though not noticed by others, in public.

Damn Snape.

 

 

_Page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break._

Alright people, you must have something to say? Right? 

Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Written 6-23-2011

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. That means I possibly own part of the plot, the snake, its eggs, and nothing else. That also means I do not own Harry and Co. 

 

 

 

Present- a relatively warm day in January.

**Chapter 5: Who! When?**

 

His mood thoroughly ruined by thoughts of Snape, he dove towards Hermione. He landed heavily and plopped down next to her in the stands.

Hermione moved her bookmark then closed her hefty tome. She examined Harry for a moment. There really was something very wrong if even flying couldn't relieve his stress. Well, sooner I get to the bottom of this the sooner I can help him figure it out.

"You know, maybe it would be possible to figure it out by when your snake had… sex, who it was with." Hermione stated. Harry nodded jerkily.

"After Snape," Harry was interrupted by Hermione. "Professor Snape, Harry."

Harry glared at the pitch and said stiffly, "Hermione, given the fact that two of the eggs are black and could be his, I will call that snake molesting man whatever I want." Hermione looked away for a moment and mentally conceded the point to Harry, "So long as you call him Professor to his face."

Harry scowled as he continued, "Anyway, after he gave it back, I had it till mid-September before Ginny took it from me again. She only kept it for a couple days though."

When Ginny returned the snake to him Harry was dismayed. Though he had to admit he had not had it long before Ginny had taken it the first time, it had been mostly quiet and subdued, acting only somewhat out of the norm for what it should be. Now it spoke incessantly and verbally admired everyone that Harry walked past, not just girls but everyone, in detail. He had been constantly half hard the entire time as his enchanted member could now lust after its potential mates itself without mental input from himself.

And then, after Ginny had taken it for the second time, he had been coming at the strangest times. He knew that fifth year classes were on a different schedule than sixth year, but there was no way all of what she was doing was out of class. Even though Professor McGonagall had been completely unaware at the time, creaming his pants when she walked by had been one of the most mortifying things in his entire life.

He yanked himself from his thoughts, "After she gave it back I had the snake until early October, because I had quite the list of spells she wanted me to put on it. You know, I didn't put half the spells on it that were on that blasted list; only what would be really obvious if they weren't there, and it still was believable that casting those spells on it took that long."

Hermione gently nodded in sympathy at his clear reluctance to enchant his pet. Ginny must be rather unobservant if she thought it was really just an animated object. There was only so far a sixth year's inanimate object animating abilities could stretch after all. Perhaps she was rather gullible- she had been fooled by the diary, in her first year. Still, she had only been eleven then, at fifteen, she had much less of an excuse. Harry speaking again broke into her musings.

"Then after October it just vanished."

Hermione blinked. "Vanished?"

"I didn't hear anything about it for a week. So I went looking for it and found out it was being passed around the school. (I could sure feel that. Many more uncomfortable weeks for me.) I was always a step or two behind; everyone had already passed it on until I found Professor McGonagall with it wrapped around her robes like a sash near early November." Harry took a breath, "Ginny took it less than three days later, and it was passed around the school again- that time even the Slytherins had even gotten it, and that was the last I heard until it came slithering back mid-January. I did understand from the snake that it actually left Hogwart's grounds with Malfoy." Harry glowered and scared a group of second years on the pitch.

"Damn Malfoy's up to something and was messing with my snake!" Harry ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to smooth the spiked strands.

"Harry, even though something is up, we should focus on what we can deal with."

Hermione tried to keep Harry from one of his Slytherin induced contemplations. (Other Gryffindors generally called these long think sessions something along the lines of brooding.)

"Hermione, he took it home- for all we know the Death Eaters could have gotten their dirty mitts on it. Or even Voldemort… He's even got that great big snake." Harry made a face but in reality even he couldn't take his last few comments too seriously. Malfoy would surely have bragged about making off with Potter's snake and some serious curses would have been put on it by more mature Death Eaters in hopes of getting him.

At that moment the snake popped up from one of Harry's robe pockets.

"Ssshe sssnake wasss very pretty, looked like green leavesss with bright yellow eyesss."

Harry paled, Merlin no, he mentally pled. "Please tell me you didn't have sex with her."

The snake looked very, very smug. "I left a sssurprissse in ssshe sssnake, ssseveral. Ssshe was very nice."

Hermione was quite concerned when Harry abruptly turned green after talking with his snake. "Harry?"

He looked, very green in the face, "He impregnated Nagini."

Hermione felt she understood what he was getting at, "You were lucky he didn't put a time delayed curse on your snake to get you with."

Harry, still a pale green, was also confused, "He."

"Yes, he- you know who, Voldemort, the one who owns Nagini?"

Harry's eye twitched.

The snake spoke up then, "He wasss very nice too."

Harry promptly lost his lunch.

Damn Voldemort.

 

 

_Re-posted on 8/5/14- has not been edited since original post date so expect later chapters to have improved quality._


	6. Chapter 6

Started 9/17/11, finished and posted 9/21/11.

 

_Page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break._

 

**A Close Encounter with the Dark Lord**

The white marble floor was cold under his bare feet. In the dim lamp light the reflection below him was insubstantial, his pale feet most visible before blurrily a dark robe was visible, around the top of which a glimmer of a darkly green substance framed a pale oval. All around him the dark halls stretched loftily, all pale woods and more fine stonework. The Malfoys were certainly well to do, and it pleased him to disturb the purebloods' Yule. If he decided to inflict upon them with his presence for two weeks, they would not dare say anything to the contrary. Being a Dark Lord was a fine thing, he mused, when one had such wealthy followers. But his train of thought was derailed with a great smash (all mentally, of course, but when Dark Lords' trains of thought were derailed they made mental scenes worthy of Dark Lords, full of flames and people screaming) when he heard a disgruntled hissing. Nagini looked up sharply (she had been admiring their reflection in the floor as well), "Who is that, Master!" 

"Nagini, I do not know."  
"Can we go find out?"  
"I certainly intend to do so, you may stay with me or not as you like."  
Nagini picked up that he was teasing her, and she wrinkled what few facial muscles she possessed into a pout, or as close as a snake, even a magical snake, could.

They discovered the object of their curiosity trying to get into the Malfoys' master bedroom. It turned as they approached and stared at them with blinking gold eyes.

"Master," said Nagini with horror, "He has eyelids!"  
"Perhaps he is a mutation or wizard creation rather than a naturally born snake."  
The scarlet snake before them looked hurt. "I might be a little strange, but there is no reason to be mean."

Voldemort was mildly surprised by the well developed speech of the serpent. Most snakes he had come across were capable of only limited conversation, and most were concerned only with food and things of similar nature. Even Nagini spoke like at times like a child. He took a moment to recollect his thoughts.  
"Serpent, who are you and why are you here?"

The snake momentarily looked like a kicked puppy. "My master has not given me a name, he calls me snake. And those I was mating with kicked me out of bed before I had achieved satisfaction. Then when I tried to re-join them they threw me out of the room."

Voldemort felt rather shocked, though his expressions were schooled enough not to give him away. "I would not have thought that the Malfoys enjoyed sex with serpents," He hissed softly to Nagini.  
"Me either. But I would like some with you now," she responded hopefully.  
Voldemort's thin lips pressed together in a pleased smile. "Serpent, would you care to join my lovely and I for our mating?"

It rose to a strike position in astonishment. "May I?" 

"Yes and what is your gender?"  
"I am male… mostly, but I can carry eggs as well." The scarlet snake spoke most proudly.  
"You know for sure?" Voldemort was convinced that this was most likely a magically created creature now, surely no one snake would be so mutated naturally.  
"Yes, I carry now three eggs." Voldemort could not ever recall meeting a snake more pleased to be carrying young. It was also strange for an egg-bound snake wish to have sex; most serpents had no interest in mating once fertilization had already occurred. "Could not mating damage your young?"

"No, please may we mate now?"  
"If you are quite certain, then we shall retire to my rooms and we may then mate." 

Voldemort led the way to his rooms. Nagini spoke to him, "Thank you, Master, I have wanted to be mated by another snake for so long."  
"It shall be pleasing to watch you be mated as well, and then I shall fill you both."  
She hissed in pleasure at the thought, "Yessss Master, I love it when you enter me."

Bestiality with a snake (Here it is people, you have been warned!).

The snake slithering behind them was listening closely and desired very much to have another within his body; he needed to climax so badly. And he would have sex with a female properly for the first time as well. He had turned a deep blood red in desire, and even in the flickering fire-light stood out from the frosty marble. Voldemort admired the striking appearance for a moment longer before allowing the snake into his warm chambers, decorated all in deep burgundy, dark browns and ash grays. The snake waited for the pale human to lead the way to the bedroom, but Nagini had other ideas.  
She flowed down her master's body and lunged for the other snake.  
To her shock, he expanded to a great size before she could mount him, take him within her, and trapped her twenty five foot length within far vaster coils.  
"Take me," She demanded lustily.  
"Soon," he hissed and began scenting her up and down her mottled green scales. She trembled with desire as his tongue flickered over her scales, and she tangled her own with it when he returned to her mouth. He pulled away, and licked his way towards her tail… and her opening. It quivered open at his gentle ministrations, and he stuck his long forked tongue into her cloaca.

Voldemort watched attentively as he disrobed, revealing snow-coloured flesh stretched over a slender, tall frame. He was very aroused by Nagini's eager, writhing body. The male snake's dangling and surprisingly human-like hemipenises also intrigued him.

He took a moment to mentally curse Pettigrew for his incompetence, the slickness between his legs- physical evidence of his body's interest in a male was just farther proof that his resurrection ritual had been very flawed.

When the male serpent looped a coil around him, Voldemort was distracted from all other thoughts. He was drawn close to Nagini, lying on the same massive coils, and the male serpent moved Nagini onto of Voldemort while the serpent was still thrusting into her. Nagini looped around Voldemort and held him tightly as the other male drove her to climax with a great hiss of satisfaction. Voldemort held her in his arms, feeling the strength of the thrusts as the serpent continued towards its own climax. When it came and withdrew from Nagini's slack body, Voldemort was ready. He grabbed its tail and as the spent hemipenes were still withdrawing into its cloaca he jammed the opening down around his long-neglected penis. The pinkish serpent shuddered as Voldemort entered, thrusting his member within the male serpent as Nagini watched in post-coital pleasure.

"Yesssss," Voldemort hissed as the coils rubbed against his sides and beneath him, as the serpent's tight entrance slipped and tightened around his plunging cock. With the incredible stimuli and the long wait Voldemort came quickly, and the serpent shuddered his second release within moments of Voldemort's.

They lay in the living room of Voldemort's suite for several minutes before Voldemort stirred, to both snakes' dismay. He hissed his denial to their plan to just stay before the grand fireplace all night as he strode to the bedroom. He paused only long enough to cast a wandless cleaning spell and pull back the covers before he collapsed onto the black silk sheets; as he shifted around the snakes slithered into bed with him, grumbling. The three of them fell asleep quickly, Nagini to his left and the gold eyed serpent to his right.

Page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break.

Voldemort woke to a snake's cool tongue flickering over his member. Looking down, he found the gold-eyed snake nudging his member to full arousal. The smooth scales against his inner thighs and genitals woke his libido very quickly. The snake was much smaller this morning as compared to last night and when it swallowed his member (with much gusto) it was delightfully tight. He stroked the snake's head gently, and he felt it jump. It must not have realized he had woken up, he thought amused. He tightened his grip as he moved his hand down its body; he enjoyed the feel of the layers of the snake's body between his hand and his cock. It wiggled slightly as he started masturbating through the snake, and stared up at him with pleasure in its eyes. He was a little surprised that the snake enjoyed this, Nagini hadn't, when she was this size, at perhaps four feet long. Now that Nagini was larger, he couldn't do this anyway (his hand could not reach around her any longer), but… His thought trailed off as the snake began biting him gently. He came shortly after the snake began introducing its tiny teeth to the sensitive skin at the base of his cock, and the snake pulled off.  
"You taste nice."  
Voldemort blinked. "Thanks," he said dryly, raising an eyebrow.  
"But you smell funny."  
Voldemort raised the other eyebrow.  
"You smell of both male and female."  
Voldemort flushed bright red and began mentally cursing Wormtail again.  
"Are you both male and female?"  
The Dark Lord swallowed dryly, "Yesss, the condition is called hermaphrodism."  
The snake paused for a moment that disturbed Voldemort. Would the snake laugh at him?  
"May we mate again now? It hesitated for a moment, "Would you let me enter you?"  
Voldemort thought for a time, making the snake wave anxiously in front of his face. Did he want to have sex with those parts? He had asked Nagini to touch him there, out of curiosity, though she had always refused. Such a straight snake when it came to whom she would have sex with (she would not look at another female sexually, or touch those parts of himself more than casually) even though she enjoyed watching him enter whomever took his fancy. Not that he could have sex with anyone save Nagini now that Wormtail's incompetence had turned him into a hermaphrodite. He did want to have sex with his female parts, and, he decided, this snake was handsome enough to lose his, and he paused disgustedly at the thought, virginity to. Given his willingness to use sex as a tool during his youth, he'd never thought he'd need to think of that again.

He looked at the nervous serpent and gently took it by the head. Its eyes were wide with fear so he stroked his thumb across its head. "I am not angry with you," He paused as he brought the snake to his spread legs, and he used his other hand to lift his half-hard cock and balls to the side to reveal the hole, slick and open with eagerness. "Start with licking first," he commanded, "Then you may enter me."  
The snake stared at his face in disbelief a moment, and, when he brought its head closer to his opening, with lust at his vulva.

The moment he let it go, it coiled the upper part of his body between his legs and, waving back and forth, it feinted lunging at his crotch. But when it finally touched him, it moved very slowly towards his vulva from above, rubbing its head against his scrotum before gently flicking its tongue against the female flesh. It rubbed its head slowly around the entirety of his opening before licking the inner flesh. As Voldemort watched, the serpent's head slipped into his vulva, still licking, the scales sliding smoothly into his virgin channel. He purposely tightened his pelvic muscles, squeezing the snake somewhat. But instead of withdrawing, as he had expected the snake to, it slid in farther, and muffled hisses of pleasure emitted. It then brought one of its coils into play, stroking the underside of his vulva and his perineum. Voldemort fought the urge to through his head back at the sensations, the snake stroking, licking its way deeper into him, withdrawing slightly then continuing in. He found himself absentmindedly fondling his penis as he watched the thick, scarlet-bodied snake penetrate his vulva, felt it sliding up his vagina. He moaned softly, and when the snake sent another coil to join his hand on his dick, he woke Nagini with the volume his pleasured vocalizations. Soon the snake reached a depth that pleased it and began pulling out part way before plunging itself back in. Voldemort allowed his body to thrust into the movements. There was no way to pretend that he was not enjoying being penetration at this point, and who would the snakes tell anyway? Potter? He snorted to the thought and it seemed as thought the snake heard him and took it as a challenge. It completely changed the pace of its thrusts. Voldemort's entire being was consumed by the new rhythm; there was not a single part of his mind that could focus on anything but his own pleasure. The scarlet length trusting into him, the coils around him, pumping his manhood, the way Nagini started rubbing herself against his stomach and nipples. He came with a great shout, his penis spraying ejaculate across the joined bodies, his vagina clenching tightly around the creature within him.

As he collapsed into sated mush the snake withdrew from his body, its scarlet scales glistening with natural lubricants from Voldemort's still spasming channel. It arched over him for a moment, desirous gold eyes surveying his panting form and it expanded from its slender four foot length to a size similar in thickness to a man's thigh and perhaps twelve feet long. Voldemort stared down the length of his own body at the hemipenis the snake was positioning at his vulva, which alone was thicker than the entire snake had been before! He stopped himself from protesting, he had said that the snake could enter him this way, and he had known that the snake could alter its size at will. He would not go back on his word. He was a political figure after all, not merely some lowly terrorist. He inhaled sharply as the snake thrust its penis up his channel. That hurt! Oh that hurt, that hurt, that hurt…

The pain eased soon enough and he began rocking up into the serpent's powerful thrusts. Nagini was nosing along his body again, and shoved the male snake off Voldemort's abdomen, disruption their mating, though not actually dislodging the serpent's member.

"Nagini?" He queried in dismay, that had been feeling good.  
"Want you master," she hissed breathily as she slammed her cloaca down around his erect member. He moaned as she wrapped herself firmly around him and he stroked her sides with his hands as he thrust into her. The male serpent wound himself firmly around them both and resumed plunging into Voldemort. Voldemort noticed vaguely that something was stroking his anus which concerned him for a moment before being wiped cleanly from his mind by a particularly sharp thrust from the other male. When something slender actually penetrated to his rectum, he gave a wordless cry of shock and protest. An alternating thrust started between the appendage in his vagina and the one in his rectum, one that was driving him steadily to the brink.

The scarlet snake came first with a roar, shooting its seed deep into the Dark Lord before collapsing limply over them both. Nagini came next- driven over the edge by the lust filled sound and her master's thrusting penis. Her tightened channel brought Voldemort to climax as he stabbed upwards into the green serpent riding his member and spilled his seed within his much beloved familiar.

Voldemort lay panting underneath the two serpents and it took him several minutes to get enough energy to push them off. It then took several minutes to convince the male serpent, who was now white he noted absently, to extract its member from within the himself. It took another half an hour before he could motivate himself to get up for the day. He stood up gingerly and winced with every step on the way to the shower. Losing his female virginity was much more painful afterwards than having sex on the receiving end as a male. Perhaps it was because he had been stretched better by his human fuck buddy, and the other boy's cock had been much thinner than the snake's. He considered this as he bathed and dressed. After casting a pain relieving spell he put it out of his mind.

It was time to go frighten the Malfoys. He cackled mentally, it was fun to watch them twitch when he spoke to them. If he watched his timing, maybe he could make Lucius choke on his breakfast. He laughed at loud at the thought, the prim and proper man spitting his food across the table, and his wife and son's faces!

 

_Page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break._

Some vocabulary for those not familiar with these anatomical nouns.  
Cloaca- a common cavity at the end of the digestive tract for the release of both excretory and genital products in vertebrates (except for most mammals).  
Hemipenis- the name for the paired reproductive organs in snakes and lizards. (This is not the gonads/ testes; this is their version of a penis.)

_Re-posted on 8/5/14- has not been edited since original post date so expect later chapters to have improved quality._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: In Which Harry Thinks**

It was early February, and according to some of the spells Hermione had found, the eggs from the snake's first clutch would soon be hatching. Harry was not really sure how he felt about anything lately, he was anxious and angry and almost happy that he was going to have kids and that threw him for a loop and everything else! He had tried to break it down, and it didn't go that well, the emotions came from everything together, so… huh.

Voldemort sending him that disturbing dream. Good God, Harry had never wanted to know about Voldemort's sexual exploits, and now Voldemort had engaged in sex with Harry's disguised member. How disturbing could life get? Harry knew how he felt about that, ick much? And one of the snake's- Harry's little snake babies was Voldemort's… heir? He felt, well, disgusted was good, but, well… how can you feel about your arch-enemy having pleasurable sex with your… huh. And why would Voldemort want Harry to think about his sex life? Harry went green. Don't go there, come on Potter, think about something else… Ginny!

And what about how he felt about Ginny? He loved her, he was almost certain, but how could he trust her if she would lend one of his processions around the entire school without even telling him about it first, or better yet asking. If she would be so thoughtless things she believed to be minor, how could he trust her with the bigger things, like his future children, should they marry? Or even just with sex? Would she go around and discuss in detail with all her little friends the first time that they had sex? How could he even contemplate deepening their relationship to that level? Harry came to a conclusion then. If he couldn't trust a woman with his children, he wouldn't even date them. He thought about this. Should I break up with Ginny? He couldn't continue that thought. Time for the next thought. Something else, something else, come on, something else…

The snake's second clutch! Yes, that was safe to think about! No, no, it wasn't actually, but it was better at least. Harry sighed. He was glad he was safely in bed with his curtains drawn… He really didn't want to talk to people so soon after having a wet dream about sex with snakes from Voldemort's point of view. Urgh. He shuddered, come on, back to the second clutch.

He wrested his mind back to the paired bracelets he was now sporting, which possessed large silver links and one black and one silver oval-shaped 'rock'. The snake had laid only the two eggs this time, for which Harry was supremely grateful. They had come at about four-ish in the morning on January twenty-fifth and Harry had been disgusted to find that there was another black egg. Merlin, how could his cock, while free willed and completely independent of his own ideas find Snape attractive at all let alone that attractive? Do I really want to know that? Hmm… Yes, I have to know. What could be appealing about Snape? Harry was nearly crying of frustration from keeping the animal contained, far from Snape and any other males. It really wanted to have another round with someone and especially Snape, so Harry had to find out why. I'll have to ask a girl what could be appealing about other guys. I hope Hermione will be willing to field that question. I don't think I could ask anyone else… who else could I ask? Luna? Tonks?He hummed dismissively. I sure hope Hermione has an answer. Back to the eggs, come on Potter, you really do not want to think about Snape that way. Harry's desire for reclusion increased when he realized he was pep talking himself.

The other egg was a brushed silver color and the smallest yet, only about the size of a quail's egg (1). Harry had no idea who could have sired this egg since the only silver-eyed people (and those were more of a blue that seemed silver in certain lights) he knew where those damned Malfoys and the Mal-ferret's egg was gold. Hermione had planned that today they should try and interrogate the snake again. Harry still hadn't told her what really was going on, but she had accepted that he didn't want to hold the snake during interrogation. She clearly wanted to know why, but she had been very kind about it when he had told her that he didn't want to explain. How do you explain to your best female friend (or anyone, actually) that when he was trying to interrogate his 'pet' he could feel the hands on it if was within five feet of himself and that it aroused him? More so the entire truth- that the snake was his cock? But Harry had a plan for questioning the snake. He might not be up to telling the truth but he would get answers from the thing. Plan A consisted of Hermione holding it at a distance while he translated her questions and then the snake's response. She had even found a variation of a truth serum used for sphinxes, naga, centaurs and the like that would be safe for his snake's consumption. (Although Harry doubted the test subjects for that potion had been willing, history was very clear on how wizards in general thought about other intelligent beings…) They would finally be getting answers! That thought alone motivated him to leave his bed. The snake hissed wordlessly at him in annoyance.

"Shut it, you," he spat. The thing was going to get what was coming to it for being such a pain. He blinked. That thought could be taken wrong in so many ways… Whatever, he refused to think about it and began dressing for the day. Shirt, trousers, socks, robes, and the egg neck ornament and bracelets. He was now wearing more jewelry than Hermione usually did. It was strange for him to be more decorated than a girl, it really was. It looked off, in Harry's personal opinion. He couldn't really pull it off. After all, he was not some stuck-up, rich pureblood snob that thought it was fashionable to wear lace and necklaces and what-not.

He tried waking Ron, but when his best friend tried to punch him while still asleep even Harry knew it was time to concede defeat. Sluggishly he slouched downstairs to the common room.

"Hermione?"

"Good morning, Harry," she smiled brightly at him.

"Hermione, it should be illegal to be that peppy this early."

She waved a hand dismissively, "All times before breakfast are too early for you and Ron." Harry scowled. "Let's go down for breakfast then, shall we?" Still smiling, she gathering today's books. Harry tried to pull himself together. He had to stop taking out his bad mood on Hermione. He nodded sharply trying to focus on good thoughts; today was a good day, remember that Potter. He scowled harder, another pep talk? Don't they say that the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself? He asked Hermione about it as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"Don't worry Harry, you have every reason to be a little off, and you'd be as sane as anyone else if you had some stress-free time. It's perfectly normal to act oddly under extreme stress. Merlin knows that I talk to myself around test dates." She reassured him brightly.

"Why are you so cheerful?" he grumbled.

"Today is a marvelous day, Harry; we are finally getting some answers!" She positively crowed. With her help, Harry found a rare good mood which lasted until they had almost finished eating. Then his life took the disturbed factor to an entirely new level.

 

_I do appreciate reviews..._

_Re-posted on 8/5/14- has not been edited since original post date so expect later chapters to have improved quality._


	8. Chapter 8

Begun Oct 23, 2011  
Finished Jan 27, 2012

Disclaimer:This is fan fiction. That means I possibly own part of the plot, the snake, its eggs, and the character interactions, and not a whole lot else. I am not making any money from this. That also means I do not own Harry and Co.

 

**Chapter 8: The Invasion of Hogwarts**

Harry had a brain wave. "Hermione, are there spells to curb lust in animals during breeding season?" She looked at him with a most peculiar expression. Harry pulled the sleepy snake from his pocket. "Just because we put that anti-pregnancy spell on him doesn't make him want to mate any less. I'm having difficulties lately keeping him away from people."

Her face cleared in understanding. "Oh, I'm almost sure there must be, but I don't know any offhand. We'll go to the library later and look that up." Harry smiled and nodded.

"That sounds good. Say, Hermione, why did the professors give us the day off?"

Hermione laughed, "Nice Harry."

Harry blinked, "I'm completely serious."

"What will Ginny say when she finds out you didn't make any plans for Valentine's Day?" she gasped in mock terror.

"V-Valentine's Day is today?" Harry was terrified, "I completely forgot! Ginny will kill me; I don't have a gift for her or anything!"

"Just take her out for a nice lunch in Hogsmead, then shop a little and don't tell her you forgot. It'll be fine, Harry," Hermione patted his shoulder.

"You think so?" Harry asked with his head flat on the table in misery.

"It'll be fine; look here she comes now, when she comes over just ask her to go on a date with you for an early lunch at the Three Broomsticks later." Hermione instructed.

"Why an early lunch?" Harry hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"If you didn't make a reservation it'll be hard to get a table at lunchtime today and I need you back in the evening so we can question your pet," she hissed back.

Harry pasted a bright smile on his face and turned, "Morning, Ginny."

"Harry, Happy Valentine's Day!" Ginny was stunning. Her flowing, crimson hair had been elaborately styled on the top of her head and cascaded elegantly past her slender neck to a pale gold dress. The dress itself was made in delicate layers of a filmy material that reminded one of butterfly's wings and frilled in ivory lace. Standing in the sunlight, dust motes haloing her, she appeared nothing less than a goddess. Harry was stunned. His heart had jumped into his throat and he wondered how she had fallen for him. He also wondered if she would give him time to change into his dress robes. He felt rather shabby beside her. Ginny chatted with Hermione and Harry noticed that Hermione was also dressed up. He cleared his throat.

"Ginny, would you care to go to Hogsmead with me today for an early lunch at the Three Broomsticks?" Harry felt rather awkward after asking and wondered when the best time would be for him to compliment her on her appearance. She beamed and Harry nearly melted before he could hear her reply.

"I'd love to Harry," she spoke softly, just to him. He sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Ginny. You look especially amazing today…" He trailed off, gazing at her reverently. She blushed and looked away. He watched her radiant face and jumped when she took his hand and squeezed it. Their moment was rudely interrupted by a grunt from Ron. He flopped gracelessly on to the bench, looking rumpled and still half asleep. He reached vaguely for the sausage and dragged his sleeve through Harry's plate.

"Ginny, would you mind if I took a few minutes to get ready before we go?" Harry asked, frowning at his breakfast. It now had Ron's elbow in it.

"Not at all, Harry. Shall we meet down by the lake and then walk together to the carriages?"

"Sounds good, Ginny. I'll see you in a few." He left quickly; for once he was truly disgusted with Ron. The robes that he'd dragged through Harry's plate were the same ones that he'd worn yesterday in Herbology- Harry could still smell the dragon's dung fertilizer. Harry's stomach was still upset after last night's odd vision-nightmare thing and Ron had nearly sent him over the edge again. H swallowed harshly and hurried up to the Tower. Once back into the dorms he changed into a nicer pair of robes with a dress shirt and slack beneath. He secured the snake in his pocket with some handy trap spells and took a moment to compose himself. Today is going to be a great day, Harry. You are going to have a beautiful, sunny day to spend with the sweetest, nicest and undoubtedly the most beautiful witch in school. It will go well. She wants to have a good time too. He made sure he had money; that his hair was as neat as he could get it and that his clothes were all the right way 'round. Upon leaving Gryffindor Tower he'd almost forgotten the dream entirely and boldly set out to find Ginny.

Page break page break page break page break page break page break page break page break.

The Great Hall had surely never looked more amazing than tonight, Harry thought. With the stately stone gleaming, the deep red table cloths on the many round tables, and candles softly lighting his sweetheart beside him, he felt happier than ever before. The day had gone splendidly and he'd had to ask Hermione to excuse him for another few hours at least so he could spend more time with Ginny. It appeared though that Ron and Hermione had had another fight over something- they were sitting at opposite sides of the table glaring at each other. Harry chose to ignore it for now. Tonight was dedicated to the heavenly woman at his side.

His blissful daze was abruptly broken by a tremendous crash. Harry spun around in his chair knocking both him and it to the floor. Hissing whispers broke out, before being abruptly hushed by the sight of one, appallingly tall, pale, snake-eyed man standing in the entrance of the Great Hall. Harry spluttered breathlessly from the floor as Voldemort walked into Hogwarts.

Dumbledore stood abruptly. "Tom."

"Dumbledore," he returned as he looked around the hall. He caught sight of Harry quickly and began stalking over. Dumbledore interrupted his approach- Fawkes had flamed the Headmaster just before Harry. Dumbledore raised his wand and demanded, "Why are you here?"

"You really intend to duel me here, Dumbledore? It would be so easy for someone to get hurt."

"I have no choice if you intend to attack my students."

"Odd as it may seem, tonight I am not after Harry Potter. Nor do I intend to attack anyone, so long as no one impedes me."

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow, "Then what is your business here tonight, Tom?"

Voldemort looked pointedly away from Dumbledore, effortlessly catching Harry's eyes and spoke directly to him. "I must discuss a snake with Potter."

A slow blink was all the expression Dumbledore allowed his surprise. "Harry, do you know which snake Tom is interested in discussing?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said warily. Whatever Voldemort wanted with his snake- it would not be good for Harry.

"Then perhaps, Tom if I could have your Wizard's Oath that you make no attempt do anything that may harm anyone in any way- physically, magically, or mentally, nor kill anyone tonight, you might have your discussion. I cannot permit you to leave with Harry, of course.

"Of course." Voldemort sneered. "Very well. Do you have any other terms to the conversation?"

"Yes. You also may not abduct anyone from this castle."

"Very well, Dumbledore," he hissed and slowly raised his wand upright before him so it pointed to his own face. Harry took a brief moment to look around. So many pale faces, even among the Slytherins. The attending professors all were holding their wands, though not directly at Voldemort. He snapped his gaze back as Voldemort began to speak.

"I swear by my magic that I shall not purposely harm or kill any on Hogwarts grounds tonight in any way physically, magically or mentally; save in the event that I should be attacked while here tonight. Neither shall I forcefully remove any person from Hogwarts tonight. I do so willingly bind myself, so mote it be. "

Harry was shocked when Dumbledore gestured him forward. "You may speak of the snake then, Tom."

Voldemort was silent for several moments. The slight frown was the first sign all night that the name bothered him, but it could, Harry was sure it would; seem to anyone else that it was about Voldemort's distain of speaking to Harry. He wondered what Voldemort would do about so many people hearing his real name. He blinked when Voldemort spoke. "You speak Parseltongue; do you not, Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded cautiously. "Yes."

"Then we shall speak in it." Harry was rather disturbed by the civility in Voldemort's tone and, not knowing what to say, simply nodded again. "Where is the snake?"

"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked defiantly, ignoring the hushed whispers beginning all around them.

"I want your snake." Harry felt the blood leave his face.

"What for?" he spluttered feeling ill again. Surely not… He wouldn't come all the way here just for that, would he?

Voldemort glowered disdainfully at him. "You did receive that memory, did you not?" It was not really a question.

It seems he really would. It was all Harry could do not to vomit again as he was confronted by such a poignant reminder. "Yes," he choked out.

"You know, then, what I want the snake for."

"Oh..." he said inanely. "Why my snake though? Why not stick to your snake?" Harry tried to be defiant in the face of certain… something, doom maybe- utter disgust certainly. He did not want to give his 'snake' to Voldemort. No way.

A pale finger pointed at him accusingly. "Your snake got Nagini pregnant. She refuses to have sex with me now."

Confirmation, Harry thought dazedly, urgh! He struggled to remain standing, he wanted to fall over and die of disgust and some small amount of shame. Voldemort's snake was now pregnant with Harry's snake babies… He clapped a hand over his mouth as he gagged, swallowing back his rising gorge. "What if it doesn't want go with you?"

Voldemort raised a thin, hairless brow. "What if it does, Harry Potter? Call it out- let us see". When he saw that Harry was not immediately intending to retrieve the snake he spoke again. "I will have that snake. I am offering you a chance to hand it over peacefully. If you do not… I know where your friends live. Besides, surely you believe that your snake is loyal enough to choose you. What do you have to lose simply by letting me ask?" He stood smugly before Harry as Harry clenched his fists. Harry knew his snake didn't like to obey him. He also knew that his snake thought Voldemort was nice. Still, there was no way he'd put his cock above his friends. He undid the spells on his pocket and pulled out the white snake. Wrapped around his hand, it raised its head excitedly when it scented Voldemort. It hissed delighted nothings when it located him. Voldemort stepped forward to greet the snake. Harry stepped back, instinctively trying to step away from danger. Voldemort stopped for a moment, scowling.

"Give me the snake so I can speak to it."  
"You can speak to it from there."  
"Now," he hissed angrily, wand hand twitching.  
Harry hissed angrily but stepped forward to allow Voldemort to take it.  
"Very good, Potter." He said dismissively before greeting the snake. Harry growled.

"You smell so nice!" The white snake hissed excitedly. "I'm so happy to see you". Harry frowned darkly at this.

"You first comment on my smell?" Voldemort was amused. Annoying as this confrontation with both Dumbledore and Potter was, it would be worth it if he left with the snake.

The snake gave off an aura of slight embarrassment. "I didn't see you right away, but I knew my mate was here when I smelled your scent."

"You call me your mate?" Voldemort asked, feeling laughter rising at the snake's impudence. Harry felt like vomiting again and backed up as Voldemort began to stroke the snake."Yes, you and I are mates, I carried your egg and you carry mine." Both Voldemort and Harry stiffened and stared at the snake.

"What do you mean," Voldemort looked the snake directly in the eyes, "By saying that I carry your egg?"

The snake blinked, confused. "You smell like you carry my egg. Can't you feel it?" Voldemort stood stock still and Harry wondered if it was possible to AK yourself. Voldemort was pregnant with his baby. Eye twitch… Come on Harry, don't faint he encouraged himself. You've got to convince your cock not to go. Just don't think about anything else, focus on that. Harry swayed and Dumbledore caught his elbow.

"My boy, are you alright?" he asked quietly. Harry nodded grimly, focusing himself. Voldemort had yet to say anything.

"You are quite sure, serpent?"  
It nodded, "Aren't you pleased?" it asked, uncertainly. "You said you were willing to mate with me…"

Voldemort looked down at the snake. "No, I cannot say I am pleased," he began."But I shall not harm my heir." Harry wondered if hell was freezing over. Voldemort was willing to have a baby? Voldemort was going to have his baby? The room seemed a little dark around the edges and he leaned more heavily on Dumbledore's supporting hand. He missed Voldemort actually asking the snake if it would go with him. He did however hear the snake respond positively.

He stood straight and stepped forward. "I will let you borrow my snake then, since it wants to go with you. It is still my snake- I will want it back." Harry declared, trying past his disgust to glare fiercely.

Voldemort stared disdainfully at him. "Fine Potter, I will be taking the snake tonight though." Harry felt ill again. "You have your mind firmly stuck in the gutter, don't you?" Harry did not know how to respond to that.  
He cleared his throat, "You won't be attacking my friends then?"  
"No, Potter, I will keep my word." Voldemort paused before asking, "What is your snake's name?"  
Harry blinked, mouth falling open, "What?" Did he hear that right?  
"What is the snake's name?" Voldemort repeated irritably.  
"Oh, err, it doesn't have one."  
"No wonder it was so happy when I asked it to come with me. Never mind Potter," he hissed holding up a hand as Harry opened his mouth. "I shall come up with a suitable name for the snake and will inform you later." And with that he suddenly left, doors slamming shut behind him.

Harry pulled his arm free away from Dumbledore and sat down at his table, his head in his hands. That seemed to be the prompt for everyone to begin shouting at each other about what just happened. Harry felt the Headmaster's hand rest gently on his shoulder. "Thank you my boy, for giving up your pet. That may have saved many lives tonight. When you feel up to it, please feel free to come up to my office and tell me what was said. I've had a fondness for Gummy Newts recently." Another pat and Dumbledore left for the Professor's table. Many students began leaving their tables to talk before suddenly being called to attention by the Headmaster.

"This was an expected event and alarming to everyone, I understand if you are worried but please be reassured. The wards would have prevented Lord Voldemort from ever reaching the castle if he had intended to harm anyone within them. It seems he was here for a personal matter and has left without casting any spells. You shall have another half hour to speak and eat here and then you shall be required to return to your dorms promptly. You will be escorted by your Heads of House. I hope you had a good day, and please take this as a warning. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are capable, dangerous wizards and witches. Our guards must not be allowed to fall even when our enemy appears quiet." He sat down, and everyone began speaking again.

Ginny looked traumatized, Hermione looked worried and Ron was furious. "How dare he take your pet?" Harry raised a hand from his face.

"Please, not right now. I can't deal with anything right now." Ron sat back and bit his lip. He still looked angry for Harry's sake but was willing to wait if Harry really needed to.

Hermione reached around Ginny and put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Would you like to leave?"

Harry agreed and tiredly stood up. He briefly put a hand on Ginny's back and gave her a feeble smile. "Goodnight, Ginny. I had a great day, I hope you did too." She smiled hesitantly back.  
"I did. Goodnight, sweet dreams."  
"Sweet dreams."

With that Hermione pulled him through the crowds to the Head table. She whispered to Professor McGonagall. The Professor looked at Harry and nodded.  
"Well done, Mr. Potter, goodnight."

Hermione swept him away, past muttering portraits, through the corridors and up the staircases to Gryffindor tower. She gave him a brief hug at the dorms and he collapsed on his bed. He fell asleep trying not to think about Voldemort having his baby or giving his penis a nickname.

 

* * *

 

 _What should Voldemort name Harry's snake? Please review and tell me what you think._  
_Re-posted on 8/5/14- has not been edited since original post date so expect later chapters to have improved quality._

4/17/15 Tiny edit to include story recommendation:

This is not the only Voldemort to learn good things come from Potter. Check out [Paimpont](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2289300/Paimpont)’s “ **The Morning After”**  on Fanfiction.net.

 


	9. Chapter 9

10/12/12, 11/2/12, 12/26-27/12

**Chapter Nine: In which the Snake discovers what it is and Harry discovers he has what he always wanted.**

Nearly half an hour after Voldemort left the castle, on the way to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry numbly followed Hermione back to Gryffindor tower. She didn't try to talk to him, which he was grateful for. He was very busy trying not to think about the fact Voldemort had just stolen his member. He was rather disturbed by the fact that Voldemort was pregnant. He was dazed by the idea that Voldemort was pregnant with his baby. He was going to be a father to a human baby or at least it would probably be human… or would it be half snake? He shivered as he imagined a pale, scaly baby with green snake eyes and messy black hair clutched in Voldemort's skinny, scaly arms. He shuddered as he remembered just how scaly Voldemort was. He had scales everywhere, even on his cock! Harry leaned against the wall and tried not to be sick.

"Harry?"

He looked up, hand clasped over his mouth as he swallowed. "Hmm?" He felt it was better if he didn't open his mouth.

"Are you feeling sick?"

He frowned; he wasn't feeling sick so much as sickened by the visions of naked Voldemorts stalking through his mind. He vocalized an affirmative hum to her past his hand.

"Ill sick or did Voldemort say something that bothered you?"

He held up two fingers to indicate the latter.

She looked at him for a moment. "If it is negative thoughts that are bothering you, then a cheering Charm might help, should I try it? Then after you get to bed, I'll go to Madame Pomfrey and get a Stomach Soother and a dose of Dreamless Sleep."

That sounded pretty good to him, if she thought it would help he'd certainly try it. He made another agreeable sound.

She took out her wand from her sleeve, where apparently she had sewn in elastic bands to keep the wand in. He made a mental note to try that. Keeping his wand in his pockets was asking for trouble (he tried not to think of Mad-Eye's story about blasting off buttocks with a badly stored wand) but he hadn't found a better way before.

"Bono animo es!" She spoke firmly and made a little jab at him with her wand.

He stepped back, a bit dazed. He blinked and smiled at Hermione. She was such a great friend, a really life saver. He strongly felt the need to express his gratitude. "Hermione, have I told you lately just how much you mean to me? You are such an awesome friend. I would probably be dead a dozen times over if not for you, and you help me understand the homework, and you go out of your way to make sure I'm happy even though it takes time away that you could have been spending with Ron, and…"

She interrupted him there, "Harry, stop. I am glad to hear your appreciation of me and you make a good friend too, but right now we should get back to Gryffindor before everyone else comes back and starts asking what happened, ok?"

He beamed at Hermione's slightly flushed face, "Ok, so long as you know." He hummed quietly to himself as she grabbed his wrist and started leading him again. He fell back into his thoughts, although the spell had cast a very differently light on them. He was going to have a family. Admittedly, before now he had included older adults like Sirius as parent-type figures and Ron and Hermione as immediate family and the rest of the Weasleys as his extended family. Now he included Ginny as his girlfriend, Ron and Hermione are still there, Sirius was gone (the spell hurried his mind along past that idea). His idea of family was currently undergoing modification as he got used to the idea of the baby snakes as his kids and his new, probably mostly human baby and then Voldemort had to be put in there somewhere… Given that Ginny, as his girlfriend, had occupied the potential slot as mother-of-my-kids but now Voldemort actually was mother-of-his-kid… There was some conflict in his family schema. He hummed thoughtfully. He wondered if he could get visitation rights worked out with Voldemort. He was going to have a little boy or girl to teach how to fly, how to identify Darke Plots and when to interfere with them… His thoughts wandered off down a rabbit hole into a bright future were Voldemort had retired from Dark Lording, and Harry and the as-of-yet unnamed-child stood boldly together as they stood for Light and Justice and Truth and, and other stuff.

He walked into Hermione and got a face full of soft, frizzy brown hair. "Hmm?" he asked the hair.

"Harry!" Hermione jumped away, startled. It seemed he wasn't the only one lost in thought. "Oh, Harry." She turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady, "Amor." The woman raised an eyebrow at the pair of students before her and she wondered as her portrait swung open what those two would get up to on Valentine's Day night.

Just outside of Hogwarts, moments after Voldemort dramatically stormed out of the castle.

Voldemort was stunned. He really had no idea what to think. He stood outside Hogwarts for a minute trying to understand what he had just been told. It was not that he did not understand the words- the snake genuinely believed that his mating with it had left him pregnant. But the idea that it could be true- he knew full well that his snake could detect changes in his health before he could and with great accuracy. Did Potter's snake possess the same abilities? He would have to ask Nagini.

He strode purposely down the slope towards the road that led to the main boundary gate. It would take him approximately fifteen minutes at this rate. For once he was not in a hurry to discover unknown truths. How very unlike him. He could blame it on this strange numbness that had overtaken him. He looked down at his hand as the snake gripped his wrist tightly and consciously relaxed his grip. While this snake of Potter's seemed to be unnaturally resilient to pain, it did experience discomfort.

It hissed happily at him, simply because he had noticed it and deliberately did something to make it feel better. His mate had come to take him back, his mate cared about him. How could anything be better? It was a decent night for late January, as he thought his owner's book-ink-female scented friend had called this time of year. And his mate has carrying him so he could look around at all the neat things instead of putting him in a pocket all day and being nice about something that he had done to make his mate unhappy. He wasn't really sure what his mate had expected though- his mate was part female and mating made babies. It didn't really matter now; his mate had an egg and wasn't going to get rid of it. How that would be accomplished he didn't know- an egg wasn't something to be rid of. It existed inside until it was time to lay, then was guarded for a short time until it hatched. A loose skin was something to be rid of- it was bothersome and dangerous to have something over your eyes. But an egg was a very easy thing to have- hardly a burden at all. Unless it was different for the standing ones? He didn't know. Would his mate tell him? His owner almost never spoke to him- just told him to be still, to be quiet, to stay in one spot. He would ask.

Snow crunched softly under his feet at he walked. An idly cast warming charm kept him at the perfect temperature- warm but in such a way that invigorating gusts of wind could still touch him with just a little nip. He loved magic- he really did. But even the most pleasant tangents couldn't hold his attention tonight. It wandered back to the 'egg' in his gut and beyond just the possibility of being pregnant… Why had his mind jumped to call the 'egg' his heir? And in front of Potter too! His mind to mouth filter had broken during those years he had spent wandering as a half ghost thing with no one to talk to but himself. He had managed so far not to reveal this, quite frankly, crippling loss to his followers by spending some time thinking over his speeches and the possible things that might happen in a meeting. But he had lost it when the snake had said that he, of all people- the dark lord himself, manliest of men (excluding his current snaky likeness- it was a phase, he already getting close to a potion to correct that), was pregnant… And by an animal no less. Despite his fondness for snakes (and his deliberately acquired disregard of society's rigid ideas towards sex and killing) he had no desire to create offspring with lower life forms. While by some standards non-humans were preferable to mudbloods, did that make up for his current dilemma? Would he become the laughing stock of the wizarding world for fathering a child upon a snake? (There was no way he was going to let it get out that he was the one pregnant- nope- he was going to hid it for nine months and have the baby call the snake mummy.) An idea came to him and thunderstruck, he paused for a moment, could something like this have been behind the Slytherin trait of Parseltongue? Was Slytherin's mother or father the snake? What kind of snake was it? Some kind of magical snake or one of those non-human beings like Naga? Naga were very reclusive, thought to be highly intelligent, very dangerous and quite magical. If Slytherin's mother or father had won the regard of a Naga, no wonder they had agreed to have a child with a non-human. Any offspring of that sort would be powerful for several generations and Naga being what they were- serpents who could look nearly human and any point in between- there would have been minimal shunning of the family for the introduction of an animalistic line to the family.

Could he pass the snake off as a Naga? He was certain he could transfigure the snake into a human shape- but how well could it act? He made a mental note of this on his mental blackboard 'o delightful plots- find a way to pass off snake as pregnant Naga.

His vaguely cheerful thoughts were disrupted by a questioning hiss. He looked down at the snake.

"Yes?"

"Why are you upset about the egg? It's not that much trouble right? You'll only carry it for a few weeks and then guard it until it hatches, so why are you upset?"

Voldemort paused, "If you are correct about my carrying an egg, then it will take much longer than that. Humans, my species, typically carry the egg for nine months and then must guard the hatchling for several years." He stressed this part while staring meaningfully at the snake.

"Years?" the snake gasped. "Why would it take years? Will my owner have to watch my eggs for years?"

"Humans have farther to develop than snakes to reach adulthood, and while it looks like most of it is simply size the most important part is the physical and mental development of the brain. If a baby human had an adult brain it would probably be able to take care of itself after only three or four years. However, the necessary skill of looking forward to anticipate what will happen based on one's actions doesn't develop completely until some time around sixteen, maybe. And, yes, if your eggs are part human, your owner may have to care for your eggs for some time. Did you leave my egg in his care?"

"Yes, my owner is very careful with the eggs- he likes them better than me." The snake wailed this last part, leaving Voldemort to look on in dismay.

"Why do you say that?" He hurriedly interrupted the snake's weeping.

It sniffled, (How did a snake sniffle, Voldemort wondered- is it some trait of the magic that made it?) "He traps me in his pocket and hardly speaks to me and almost never touches me and tries to stop me if I sneak away to find someone to mate with, and…"

"I see," Voldemort interrupted. "Why do you think he treats the eggs better?"

"He watches them and carries them carefully, and wonders whose eggs they are and has his ink smelling friend help him do everything right to take good care of them. He carries them where they will get sunlight and makes sure they don't get cold. He pets them sometimes and stares at them with a nice look in his eyes- he never looks nicely at me." The snake ended in a pathetic whine and looked up at Voldemort with large eyes.

"Does he dislike you so much? Why would he keep you if he didn't want you?"

"He doesn't like me at all. He wishes he didn't have me, although he doesn't tell his friends that. They think I am a toy, which is fun. I got to sort of mate with many humans and it felt really good. But he caught me and trapped me in his pocket." The snake paused, confused by this. "He makes no sense. He tries to keep me close by but he doesn't want me around."

"Where did you come from? Did he buy you from somewhere?"

The snake stopped looking around and stared straight up at him. "I don't know. The first thing I remember was my owner making me feel good, so I told him so. He stopped then and pulled me away from him which made me cold. He was surprised and angry but he put me back where I was and I was warm again, but he stopped making me feel good."

"Where did your first memory happen?" Voldemort felt he was close to figuring out this mystery.

"Umm," The snake concentrated. "I think it was in the shower. I don't remember much but my owner very well from that time but I think I remember white and water- so it must be the shower." The snake looked triumphantly up at him and waited hopefully for approval.

"Your earliest memory was of your owner pleasuring you in the shower? You said your owner did something to make you cold but you warmed up again when he put you back. Where did he take you from?"

"I was sticking out from between his legs… Where his penis should have been… Where did my owner's penis go? Maybe he would have liked me better if I could have played with his."

Voldemort was disturbed. As much as he might enjoy younger lovers thinking about his enemy's nether regions was generally a no-no to dark leaders everywhere. The was always the chance that a dark leader might be so overcome with desire that they make a deal with their attractive younger enemies to give up world domination for a deal with mutual benefits.

"As far as you know, you did not exist before then?"

The snake considered his possible lack of prior existence to that morning. "Yes." It said slowly. I don't remember anything before then and I never saw him with his own penis. Do you think that I could be his penis? Is that why he doesn't want me going off and having fun on my own?"

"It could be possible, but I do not intend to think any more about this right now. I will think about other things and we will get in a mood for sex."

"Yay!"

_ Chapter Notes:  
Spells: _

'Bono animo es,' Latin, literally means cheer up.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Would you believe that at just under 3000 words, this chapter takes up nine pages?

_Re-posted on 8/5/14- has not been edited since original post date so expect later chapters to have improved quality._


	10. Duties to Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salazar Slytherin confronts Voldemort and is more up to date than you would expect.

In some old families there exists a certain magic that allows the ancient paterfamilias, the first of the family line by that name, to continue to exist after their deaths in some fashion and offer his advice and wisdom to each successive generation. The Slytherin family line was one of these and had dwindled over the thousand years since Salazar had named himself Slytherin and started a family by that name and now only existed in the mutated, barely human form of Lord Voldemort.

Salazar was angry and desperate. His only surviving heir was nearly seventy years old, had nearly died four times now, only survived the last one by some of the foulest dark magic to ever exist and was even now debating whether or not he should have children. (Also, he looked like a snake in all the worst ways rather than the attractive ones.)

Or rather, whether he should continue to let the accidentally formed child resting in his extremely unwelcome womb continue to exist. He was leaning slightly towards the negative due to the simple fact that it is rather hard to take over a country while pregnant. Also, as a secondary factor, that the child was fathered by his half-blooded nemesis and therefore less desirable than a child created with a full blooded wizard (or even more preferably, witch) parent.

Voldemort was resting peaceably in his bed after a long, destructive tantrum over being pregnant (by his nemesis no less). He had no idea that the paterfamilias enchantment rested in his blood. He had been raised by Muggles and as the enchantment was rarely spoken of even by purebloods, there was simply no way for him to know despite all of his knowledge of magic. 

The thinning of the bloodline (through weakened magic rather than diluted magical genes) had made it more and more difficult for Salazar to contact his decedents and it was only now that the last ditch attempts of the man’s magic managed to reach his sole heir because Voldemort was contemplating not merely the death of one of his own blood, but the death of the only other being of his blood and his own child to boot. (Of course, now that he had made contact the enchantment could re-anchor itself in the incredibly powerful magic of the dark lord.)

Salazar let himself though the sleep-weakened mental barriers of the dark lord and into his dreams.

Voldemort became aware that he was being watched, although he could not say how long he had been sitting at his desk working on his endless paper work. (Have to organize his men, make sure those unemployed had food, shelter and clothes so they didn’t get caught attempting to steal, plan where to attack, when, what message he was trying to send and if an attack would send it, keep track of who would need to be made an example of soon and so forth.) He set his pen aside and looked up. He choked. Was that really Salazar Slytherin sitting on his study sofa? Certainly the face looked something like the stature that adorned the chamber of secrets.

Salazar shifted to face him, placing a sheaf of paper upon the coffee table. He answered the unspoken question in a rather imperious manner, “It is indeed I, Salazar Slytherin, your ancient paterfamilias. I have finally managed to appear before you because you would damage the first fruit of your body- the only offering you have ever made to your line!”  
Voldemort was still rather shocked but resented the slight to his sense of familial duty. “Is not the preservation of the Wizarding world worth more to you than the halfblooded bastard child carried by a half blooded bastard?”  
“The government established may be failing in its duties to protect the Wizarding World, but each ancient family’s first duty is towards its own continuation, then to the continuation of the other families, and through that to the continuation and protection of the rest of the populous.”  
Salazar continued, “While you may be half blooded and a bastard son besides, you are the strongest wizard in your line for more than four hundred years and are possessed of a most brilliant mind and noble ambition when you are not wallowing in madness. Not only that but you are mine and that more than makes up for the failings in your parents duties towards you. That being said, the child within you is mine too and is most promising as it hails from two of the strongest wizards of their generation in the entire world (and as I am dead I might tell this more readily than most living magical entities) with intelligence coming from both sides.”

Still flushed with both pleasure from the complement by his idolized ancestor and anger over the insult that implied he was insane, he was distracted by the insinuation that Potter was worthy of him and equal besides in the intelligence he passed down. “Potter is hardly equal in intelligence to myself! I am told that he is hardly better than a dunce in most subjects and that in the couple that he does acceptably well in it is only because he is either favored disgustingly or his professors are of the dimmest ever to disgrace Hogwart’s halls.”

Salazar fixed his descendant with a gimlet eye. “And whose fault is that, my dear but entirely-too-eager-to-curse-things descendent? You are most at fault for Hogwart’s diminished reputation! While you certainly might have been a worthy Professor the fact that you were not hired did not give you the right to curse the position. Lack of adequate education is one of the greatest things weakening the modern wizard, far more than the blood of those born from mundanes!”

Voldemort was shocked. His ancestor, in whose name he stove to kill all mudbloods, was saying that eradicating the mudbloods was not as important as teaching them?

Salazar threw his hands up, “Yes, my half blooded descendent, even the mudbloods might eventually be worthy of marrying to purebloods if they are powerful and intelligent. Was not my own line improved by an infusion of mudblood? You would hardly be so powerful had your mother snared some inbred wizard. Instead, she lay with a squib’s descendent and the latent traces of magic in his blood were revived in your creation. Certainly, the breeding should be done carefully and tests should be done to make sure of at least some traces of magic in the blood but that is hardly a great difficulty compared to finding a pureblood to marry whom one’s family has not bred with in the last hundred years. Had I been able to contact you before, I certainly would not have advised killing your father. He may have been valuable breeding stock as his line had been proven in you.”

Voldemort could hardly believe what he was hearing and yet… The fact that he could almost believe what this wizard was saying was surely proof that he was Slytherin. Who else could be so persuasive? He could not be merely dreaming as he would never have come up with the idea of breeding his muggle father to weak witches in hopes of revitalizing failing bloodlines.

“How did you come to be in my mind, Slytherin? You spoke of attempts to contact me? In what manner?”

“All bloodlines must start in a single man, or occasionally woman. During my time a spell became exceedingly famous, one that would allow that man or woman to remain aware of the world even after death and in contact with the family they began in order to guide and advise them. However, it must be individually activated by some stressor. If a particular sort of stressor- in your case, for example, the existence of your child whom you were planning to get rid of- did not occur then I could not speak to them. And as a bloodline grew weak it would take a greater and greater stressor to trigger the spell.” 

“The bloodline had grown so weak by the time you were born it had nearly lost the ability to hold my awareness to the living world. It was only when you came to Hogwarts that I started becoming stronger as you started seeking my remnants in the corporeal world. Had you not, it would have been the end of the Slytherin line altogether. Of course, you could have started your own bloodline had the spell ended and you produced offspring. I do think that Slytherin is a much better family name than Voldemort, personally. Also, you would have needed to find the spell and cast it to remain in the world as I have done. But you did seek me, and you acted in the family name, however misguidedly. In doing so the spell slowly, so very slowly, began to regain its strength. And your magic had a stressor- you planned to force it to destroy your only offspring. It reached out and the family spell reached back, releasing me and re-anchoring itself into your blood.”

The reason that your magic could reach out was, even though you call yourself a lord, you have not done what a Slytherin must to become Head and Lord of the Slytherins. Your magic could reach out because you are still an Heir of the Slytherin family. I am your Lord, and while there is little I may truly do to force you to change your ways, as I am no longer a living man, I can allow your magic to rebel against you if you try and use it to kill your child. And, Potter is the Heir of the Heir of Slytherin by your own doing! He speaks Parseltongue and carries the mark of your magic every bit as strongly and more so than if he were your son. He is worthy to be your consort! He is powerful, of reasonable intelligence, somewhat charismatic, from a wealthy family and he would love your child, even though it will be born of the same man who murdered his parents. Neither his mind or magic have been well trained but that is more a fault in his upbringing and teachers than in himself. He has never had anyone to guide him. At least you had your fellow students to offer advice for as long as you would take it. His classmates are either so intimidated or so blinded by the boy’s reputation that no one, not even his Gryffindor Head of House will offer him direction. The only one who does try to aid him is a mudblood herself and untaught in wizarding ways. And so many of his troubles come from you!

“He has now blessed your womb with his child, however unknowingly. You cannot rid yourself of the child, for your magic will fight you for its life. You cannot kill its father for your magic will recognize him also as both your son and consort and fight you on that. Now what will you do, my descendent? If you wish to conquer England, do so. If you wish to reform what and how Hogwarts teaches, do it! But do it quickly. When the child arrives, I expect you to be its primary care taker. And as long as I am Lord Slytherin, your blood and magic will bow to my will.”

And yet, my will shall be a light yoke to your neck, my son, flesh of my flesh, bone of my bone, magic of mine. You say you wish to protect the Wizarding World. Then so shall I agree to this. And your first steps must be to conquer quickly and make peace. The Muggles are growing more and more watchful every day. As your war spills over, they see things they cannot understand. The majority may explain it away but the most dangerous ones do not. They wait for their enemy to expose themselves. Any, my son, you have made yourself their enemy and a dangerous one at that. I know that you have tried to keep yourself somewhat abreast of their weaponry. You know they might smite the cities of their enemies easily as you might destroy a house. Once you become king and have all of Wizarding England behind you, you shall have a seat of power to protect the wizards from danger. Until then you must lie as low as the snake you claim as your standard. I shall watch for you where you cannot yet see for yourself, in the workings of the Muggle government. But you must find ways to gain allies there for yourself, before they grow tired of the foolish, crudeness of the Ministers of Magic and seeks to end our government.”

“Now, wake! Record these words before your mind looses them to sleep and dreams. Wake!”

“Ah,” Voldemort woke up with a gasp of shock. He gripped his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart within his skeletal chest. He sat blinking in the dark, listening to his panting and he heard Nagini rouse herself.

“Master, what has alarmed you? I have sensed nothing near.”

“A dream, Nagini. And an important one, I fear, one that may turn my war for the worse. But it may also turn for the better, now that I have fewer targets to split my attention between.”

Their conversation woke the white snake that had been sleeping with them. It hissed in sleepy confusion, “What is going on?”

“Nothing for you to worry about, I simply must go to my office and write my dream down. I will return in a few minutes. There is still most of the night before us to sleep peacefully in.” He soothed both of them, and it was the work of mere minutes for he had worked out a spell years ago that would animate a quill to write the thoughts from his very mind, no speaking necessary. 

He returned to bed, only slightly colder than when he had left it and the three of them went back to sleep. Voldemort, however, did not fall into a peaceful sleep but into yet another peculiar dream.

He dreamt that he stood before a much younger Slytherin who began to scold him for his long dereliction to the duties of his family. This Slytherin resolved to punish him and did so in a most peculiar way. It somehow involved a naked and embarrassed Potter, several lust hexes and being slapped in the face by his ancestor’s penis.

The next morning, Voldemort woke to grumpy snakes who complained he had kept waking them with gasps and moans. He felt grumpy himself, waking up with a cold, sticky mess in his pants and an erection to boot after such a humiliating dream.

 

Chapter Notes: 

_Started -------- and continued 8/4/14 and 8/5/14. Consists of 2,470 words over five pages._

_Review please; I’d love to know what people think._


	11. The Handling of Snakes By Severus Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape is the inquisitive sort and for once is not bitten for his trouble. In fact, the snake allows for all sorts of pleasurable rewards.

The Handling of Snakes  
By Severus Snape

Certified Potions Master, Professor of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Current Head of Slytherin House

 

The last student scurried out of the classroom and Snape slammed the door behind the dawdling dunderhead.

He released a frustrated sigh and retired through the door of in his office to his private rooms. He sank onto his leather covered chair in front of the fireplace and groaned. 

“Why did I become a glorified baby sitter again? Oh yes, because you had the stupidity to sell yourself into slavery to a pair of old squabbling madmen, old chap. They both want you to spy on the other so you work in the domicile of one to make it more likely you will learn something the second might desire to know and at the same time make it easier to report to the first. Meanwhile, you have access to children to brainwash over to the dark side and a not inconsiderable fund for research which you can use to make the potions your master demands of you in what little free time you have after classes are over, grading is done and patrols are complete. Not only that, but as Professor of Potions of a school and with no apprentice to do the task you must make a certain minimal donation to the quantity of potions needed for the infirmary wing.”

“And they ignore that you are a young man, full of needs left unfulfilled by your own hand, and give you no time to seek someone to slake them with.”

“Oh, Lily, you would have been a magnificent wife. You would have been just as busy as I and independent enough that you would not be lonely yet when our spare time overlapped you would have put your passions to conquering my needy flesh. Oh, Lily of the Glorious Fire Hair, Lily of the Blazing Killing Curse Eyes, how I long for you even now as you languish in your grave and I in my stony dungeon.”

A sudden wiggle from his pocket distracted him from his bitter soliloquy. He recalled the snake that several suddenly unstable potions had distracted him from after establishing who its owner was and drew it from his robe pocket. It coiled docilely around his hand and he examined it as he might any live specimen which might prove useful as ingredients. 

He took its head in hand and examined the head shape, the number, size and shape of scales upon it and determined it to be not native to Europe. It was a fine specimen of a snake, smoothly tapering from narrow head to tail in a stout, muscular way. The white color seemed unusual but the shape of the snake seemed normal enough. Perhaps some sort of python although the shovel shaped head indicated a burrowing species. Conjuring a shallow pen of sorts in which he placed the snake, he summoned a mouse from his lab and carefully used it to tease the snake to see how it attacked. It was a constrictor and he nodded at the confirmation to his suspicions of its python like nature. It was busy swallowing the mouse and he hastened to the snake section of his book shelves. He carefully inked the snake’s head pattern on a removable section thicker than most and placed it flat just inside the cover. Closing the large book he set it down and cast a finding spell on it. Provided it was a natural snake this should enable him to learn the basics of the species.

The book popped open on its own initiative, displaying a page from the American snakes section, specifically the Mexican Burrowing Python. Despite the name, there was some doubt as to its python status although it had been placed under that label thanks to its pelvic bones vestiges. The white color was unusual for the species and marked it as having leucism, rather than true albinism. Regardless of its species name, the most important part is that it would not naturally grow much over a meter in length, which, as it was also non-venomous, made it acceptable as a pet by the revised Hogwarts Charter of 1900.

Humph, Snape though to himself, if Potter does come up with a pass for it I will not be able to keep it from him. Pity, he really doesn’t deserve to own such a fine example of serpenthood. He had walked back over to the pin and watched the snake restlessly move about its enclosure despite the lump discernable in its midsection. 

“A bit excitable aren’t you, snake?” He inquired of the snake and was astonished to see it look towards him as though it had heard him. “Can you hear me then?” It kept looking at him and he squatted beside the pen. It slithered over to where he was, staying low and non-threatening as it approached his position. “I wonder how that can be…” He knelt and with his upper body straightened for better resonance, sang some notes so see if the snake responded to pitches. It wiggled in response, a deucedly odd response for a snake. He raised an eyebrow, thinking, I have never seen one wiggle before unless gripped and afraid for its life. It can hear though in a way the normal snake cannot it seems. He cast a spell that ought to make an illusion of the creature’s ear structure for him to see, that is if it had one. (The spell was usually used by healers to check for ear damages as a separate spell could be cast to highlight damage.)

The snake had ears after a fashion, though not external. After some more spells he identified many unnatural traits such as eyelids, a doubled genital structure- male and female parts were present, a strange muscular structure in the female entryway not found in reptiles but in mammals, and when he picked up the snake and asked it rhetorically if it had any secrets it wanted to share discovered not only could it hear human speech but understand it when the end of its tail abruptly turned into a second head. Now, four golden eyes stared at him from the white serpent.

“What has Potter done to you? Or were you like this when he got his hands on you?” 

It hissed unintelligibly in response. Perhaps it expected him to understand? He told it that he could not understand hisses but a nod or head shake would be able to indicate positive or negative responses.

“Has Potter, your owner, cast spells on you?”  
The serpent nodded with both heads so Snape began testing for different spell types. He considered what he was seeing. Had Potter been using a live snake as a sex toy? There was really no other use for many of these spells, among them a vaginal cleaning, lubing and stretching spell that would allow easy entrance to nearly any penis of reasonable size. (It couldn’t cope with a giant’s penis for example but humans of any size would be able to penetrate the snake with out any difficulty or harm to the being or animal it was used on.) Another spell that had taken some consideration was discovered to be a strange spell that allowed a limb unusual sensitivity and made it into a erogenous zone similar to a penis. Fortunately it only activated when the target was aroused, allowing normal use of the limb during other activities, although it could be canceled any time as needed. It was popular among lesbians or more adventurous wives for use on their husbands and was often cast on fingers. This spell encompassed the entire snake essentially making it a living penis! 

“Has Potter been using you for a sex toy?” He continued his interrogation. It responded in the negative and he followed with, “Have other people been using you as a sex toy?” A positive response. “But you belong to Potter, correct?” Another positive response accompanied by a flat hiss. “Do you mind being used that way?” A negative response.

He considered for a moment. “Do you enjoy it?” It nodded vigorously. He smirked. If Potter was whoring his pet out why not enjoy it? 

He cast and anchored several cleaning spells on the snake, preparing it for play.

“I am going to start by manually stimulating you.” And stimulation it was! The snake had never felt anything so good from hands alone. The strong fingers stroked and massaged, caressed and probed all over its body. Sometimes the man would slip a finger into the serpents vent, stimulating its unusual feminine structures pleasantly or into its mouths which was covered by the penile stimulation simulator spell. A hemipenis extended from its opening and he ran light fingertips over that too, teasing the serpent. It writhed in his grasp, not in attempt to get away but because it did not have other ways to express its pleasure. He noted that when aroused the white scales of the snake turned a brilliant red color.

He teased it to orgasm within ten minutes simply with his talented hands. A spurt of semen shot from an extended hemipenis into his still clothed lap and it went limp in his hands. He allowed it to rest for a few minutes and watched the color fade from its scales before starting to stimulate the animal again. This time he started using his mouth with his hands to farther observe its reactions. He ran his tongue tip lightly along the serpents scaled body, alternating with tracing and full tongue licks before placing one of the snake’s heads into his mouth and sucking it like a cock. He demonstrated some of the skills he had learned in service to the Dark Lord when he took the snake deeply into his throat without gagging. The snake was heavy and thick in his mouth, firmer than the spongy muscles of a cock but it was still shaped much the same way and he was well aware of spells to keep an air channel in his throat so he could blow a man without needing to pause for air. He experimented with how deeply he could take it and was rather intrigued by the depths that the snake could penetrate. He gulped it down until only a few inches remained outside of his mouth. He licked at the parts of the snake he could reach as the rest extended down his throat and the second head was gripped in one hand to prevent it from getting entirely swallowed.

The snake loved it, relishing the hot, wet heat of the man’s mouth and throat. (Elsewhere, Harry was forced to retire to his bed behind very strong silencing charms where he experienced a very talented blowjob via his disembodied cock.) It hissed in ecstasy and wriggled in his throat. Snape pulled the snake part way out before swallowing it again, his esophagus clenching and relaxing around the snake with involuntary contractions. The snake had never been taken so deeply before (nor would it experience this with anyone else, Snape was really one of a kind). It discovered that the tube of the esophagus ended in a clenching sphincter and its head was pushed in. The muscle tightly gripped the neck, creating a delightful stimulation was it was pulled back through. 

Snape orally stimulated one end of the snake and continued manually stimulating the other head until it orgamsed again, this time into his mouth. (The double ends of the snake resulted in the vent falling about halfway along its body rather than towards the tail end like it would be in a normal snake. Snape had pulled it back out when he felt the odd shape of a hemipenis extending into his throat so he could tease it with his tongue.) He tasted its fluids with all the attention of a scientist to a specimen and was mentally categorizing flavors of both the female mucus and male semen.

This time as the snake began recovering he gently placed it on a table and began undressing. He made a quick detour to his kitchen for a drink and returned teasing his penis as he walked. The snake had returned enough to its senses to be look around from its perch on the side table and saw the sight of Snape in all his erect glory approaching and was astonished and aroused at the impressive size of the trouser snake cupped in his hand.  
It flopped over onto its back in mock fear and wrapped its tail around his wrist as he picked it up. He teased the serpent’s opening until he could get both thumbs into it. He then slid the snake onto his cock like one might pull a slightly small sock onto a foot. It felt fantastic to the sex deprived man and he began to slide the serpent up and down on his cock, and, when he realized that it was not hurting the snake and in fact was very pleasurable for the animal, began thrusting harder into the snake’s pussy.

He discovered that he could feel his fingers surprisingly well through the snake’s body and began a more masturbation like movement, still sliding the snake up and down but also included more pressure and a few twists. It felt fantastic as the warm wet hole opened before his cockhead, clutching him tightly in its virginal channel (although he had no idea it had never been entered by more than a finger before) and he felt his orgasm arrive rather sooner than it normally did when he had no aids but his own hands. He yanked it down hard around his cock as he came, shooting his seed deep into the fertile womb.

He was gentle as he pulled the over stimulated and exhausted serpent off his prick. He smiled as he relaxed into his chair, prick resting on one thigh as he stroked the snake draped over the other. 

It would not be until some hours later that he would remember that falling asleep naked and sweaty on a leather chair was a bad idea when he was forced to unstuck himself. Even so the over all experience was very pleasant and he made sure to enjoy the snake for as long as he had it. On of his more interesting ideas involved shrinking the snake and wearing it on his cock as he went around his teaching duties. The soft, wet internals of the snake tempted him into stroking himself behind his desk as he graded essays while the students were involved in the quizzes he gave students before allowing them to actually attempt to brew a potion. (Those with worse grades usually needed more supervision later.) Only silencing spells and his best poker face allowed him to keep his dignity as he masturbated in class.

It was really a pity, Snape reflected, that Potter had managed to get permission to have his snake back. The free labor of the punished Potter and the sexual gratification from the snake had been very nice while it lasted.

 

_Began on 8/6/14, finished on 8/16/14. Consists of 2,514 words on five pages._


	12. Voldemort has Dreams (that do not need interpreting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not work safe.
> 
> Voldemort sleeps, has dreams, then Slytherin gets involved and brings Harry along for the ride. 
> 
>  
> 
> Somnophilia, Snake God thing, intersex individual, rape via aphrodisiac spells, Harry gets married into the Slytherin family against his will while asleep

_These latest chapters are very heavy with porn and the next few may be also. I would rather be writing plot relevant stuff but… the porn-plot bunny has had a strong grip on me. Hopefully, the older chapters prepared you enough it wasn’t a huge shock when I unloaded this on you._

_There is some plot in the porn, as to the best of my abilities I am trying to keep the story moving in spite of these difficulties._

_I have never felt like abandoning my stories but I do get stuck, and get embarrassed by the racy stuff my mind comes up with sometimes. I am also a slow writer and slower typist. When inspired I can come up with story ideas quickly, have some major plot points figured out in minutes sometimes and still take most of a day getting a chapter of less then five thousand words written up in a way that I feel confident in posting._

_Getting close to graduating collage, wish me luck, ya’ll. I’ll need it for figuring out what to do next. I will try to update more. We’ll see what you get. The porny stuff is a lot easier to write. It’s sad but it is much easier to come up with and I am sure any other writers reading this might agree._

_Also, a small apology for the way I phrase things later on in the sex scenes below. I could not resist some of the delightful ridiculousness of some of the more flowery descriptions I have come across._ _-AzureGryphon_

 

 

 

Voldemort lay on a bed with silken sheets, eyes moving rapidly under their lids and face twitching in his sleep. The snakes had abandoned his bed hours ago, complaining to each other about how he just would not hold still like a good snake should when it sleeps.

The sleeping man’s new dream was of a vast ocean deep and dark below and growing lighter and warmer above. A massive serpent coiled and lashed through the water and upon its back rode the Dark Lord. Nearly all color had been lost at the depth they swam at and everything was cast into a blue hue except that which provided its own light. His pale body gleamed palest blue against the blue black sheen of the great snake between his legs.

The creature’s vast orbs shown like golden spotlights in the gloom and far behind them Voldemort’s eyes burned red like crevasses into hell. Under their baleful gaze small fish darted away, silver flashes fading into darkness in this shadowy realm where little was solid. Both sea floor and sky were so impossibly far away that their very existence was doubtful. There were no walls, no coral mounts, no water weeds, nothing to stop Voldemort and his mount from their endless pursuit of shadows.

Voldemort had been focused on his task. There was something of incredible importance to do yet his serpent distracted him. It exulted in its own restless energy and watery kingdom and its smooth motions were thrilling its master’s soul as it gnashed its brutal maw on the small fish and streamers of dark blood flowed along its endless sides as it cavorted through the water.

The streamers lifted Voldemort away from his seat on the serpent’s broad back and the creature coiled loosely around him. The leviathantine nature of the beast and the watery realm allowed the coil to form a spherical shape and from where Voldemort floated it was nearly as though he were a tiny growth inside some scaled egg.

 

**WARNING, no longer safe for work or public, continue at your own risk.**

 

Voldemort watched the smooth wall forced apart by the phallic shape of the beast’s head and it spoke to him.

He could not understand what it said. The hissed words reverberated in his water filled chamber and his body quivered and trembled as the waves of sound, of enchantments, worked its way through his sparse frame. It did not harm him though and instead the way the sound worked its way through him began to arouse him as the walls of his womb trembled, as his channel quivered, as his balls swayed and as the water vibrated around his growing erection. He could not help the urge to spread his legs before the beast and he lay open to whatever the serpent desired; his erect penis leaving the path to his secret shame exposed before its gaze.

The serpent closed its mouth for a moment and a convulsion of its throat seized it for a moment before it spat out a four-limbed fleshy _thing_ into Voldemort’s chamber.

The human flailed helplessly in the egg’s watery center and Voldemort watched dispassionately. The need filling his body was far more important than some flailing lesser creature. The imagined emptiness of his womb, the spasms of his vaginal passage around the cold dark waters seeping in, the serpent’s lack of response to the desires it had engendered in his flesh, the massive penile shape of it that was much too large to ever fit with in him yet how he desired it to make the attempt and succeed, to force him to somehow take its massive bulk inside himself.

How he longed to be opened around it, his most intimate flesh ripping open to take the brute’s snout, it sliding endlessly into him as though his womb were enchanted with wizard space. He knew that the part of the skull that held those luminous orbs would break his pelvic girdle as it forced its way in yet he would not regret. He would be incapable of pain as he was mated, feeling only pleasure at its passage into his very own chamber of secrets. Its keeled scales would rasp along his bleeding channel as it forced its way into his core and he would bind it there as the basilisk lay bound in the chamber under Hogwarts.

It would guard his core, yet his core was empty. There was nothing for the serpent to guard yet and he _needed_. How he needed his womb filled, how he ached with the desire to breed, to have a male over him, within him, filling him with seed that would catch the vulnerable eggs, would fertilize the empty spheres. He would be invaded by the spawn of his possessor and he longed for that invasion, his filling, his need relieved by his submission to another’s thrusting hips and driving penis.

He lay beneath the Serpent’s gaze and waited. He submitted to its implacable will. He would be filled when the creature deemed him worthy of filling. He saw it in the thing’s gaze and he acknowledged its will and waited. It began to hiss again as before but more softly.

The human jerked in the water and turned as though it understood the Serpent’s speech. How could the lesser creature understand when he, the Dark Lord Voldemort who was so feared that four generations would not speak his name, when he – an immortal- could not? And yet it did understand and it turned towards him with purpose. It swam awkwardly down to where he floated and he watched with narrowed eyes as it approached.

He saw for the first time that the human was male, that the male was erect and was hastening towards the Dark Lord’s sprawled form with the intent to breed him. Such audacity enraged him. A hand sprang from its languid repose at his side and he made to curse the approaching male. Yet even as he did so a clawed hand gripped his and as he attempted to defend himself his other hand was captured as well. He hissed impotently, enraged at his capture.

A soothing hiss came at his back and he understood at last the serpent’s words. He learned that this human had been brought by the serpent to carry its own seed into his womb. He was to allow, no, to encourage the other to mount and enter him. When the frail human form slumped in its afterglow he was to bring it to readiness again and again, forcing it to channel the Serpent’s ever ready and potent seed through the failing and exhaustible human vessel.

Talons scraped along his scaled sides, catching over his ribs, soothing along his flanks and he again parted his legs. The human that had been hovering above him descended at last within his grasp and he captured the other with his legs.

The heat of the human was startling after the endless chill of the waters and his need burned brighter as his body detected at last a source of the vital seed he so longed for.

The human male thrust clumsily against his body and Voldemort sneered as it tried and failed to enter him. The weak skinned thing was ill suited to live here in the watery serpent’s realm. It had hair that would drag in the water, disarrayed like a black halo around its head. He could see it squint and knew its dull eyes, despite the faint greenish glow, could see little. It knew nothing of the spells that would web its hands and feet, both tipped with fragile claws that would break against any enemy. As it thrust against his groin, panting desperately in its eagerness he could see the white teeth were blunt and regular in size. How could it tear flesh with that weak jaw? It dismayed him to be paired to such a frail thing.

His own form was stream lined and hairless. His textured scales repelled clinging bacteria and reduced drag. His long limbs were excellent for scaling his bonded serpent and strong claws could both relieve his mount of parasites and tear the hide of all enemies he had ever encountered. Smooth dolphin hide, slick scales, and rough shark skin had all split as he had slashed them, delicious meat revealed under his blows. His maw was filled with sharp teeth meant for holding living prey and shredding the raw flesh he consumed.

He only accepted its clasp because the Serpent had commanded it. Yet Lord Voldemort had no patience for fools and he wrenched a hand free to guide the inexperienced male into his channel. The blunt head had no subtlety as it thrust into the Dark Lord, the thick meat filling his channel to a state of painful stretching around the intrusion. He bore the arrhythmic thrusting of the young male stoically. It did not provide any pleasure to him save the knowledge that his emptiness would soon be relieved.

What! Yes, there! The penis within him brushed something, sending a spark of pleasure quivering up his spine. Again in its eager thrusting it touched that vital spot and he wordlessly urged the male to repeat his actions. It responded obediently and Lord Voldemort was finally receiving pleasure from the Serpent’s tool.

However, it was over far too swiftly as the young male spent itself. Voldemort’s cold channel registered the warmth of the liquid seed as it sprayed the clenching, grasping walls. The sensation was pleasing but Voldemort was far from being ready to come himself. The young male quivered in his grasp, seeking to flee the overstimulation of his cock by withdrawing but Voldemort would not allow it. The softening penis would stay within him till it hardened again and Voldemort would not relent for the sake of the soft human trapped in his mating clasp. His heart was stony as the male whimpered in pain and he clasped his legs even tighter, forcing the flaccid penis deeper into his clenching inner parts. Sharp claws pinched the boy’s perky rear and peach skin-soft sac and it jerked away from the pain, forcing the soft penis in and it then tried to withdraw from that pain. Voldemort set up a rhythm that would offer him pleasure in this way. The limp shaft was slowly hardening again despite the pain, the friction and tightness of the mating channel reawakening the man’s ardor.

The young male struggled through three ejaculations this way before Voldemort was brought to orgasm, his cold channel clamping down around the warm flesh of the invading member. His own seed dispersed in a milky cloud in the gloom of the chamber and his erection and need finally began to subside. The talon tipped hands that had held him steady through the mating slowly released their grip from his hips and shoulders. They caressed him where his mate did not as _it_ was limp and useless, nearly unconscious in his loosened clasp. Its overworked shaft slipped from his channel and he felt one hand press to his opening, holding the rich seed in until he could tighten his muscles in and hold it himself.

The other of the many hands whispered to him in soft hisses and he relaxed in its ever changing grip. The male was pulled from his clasp to float free in the watery chamber and he watched through sleep-slitted eyes as the Serpent’s tongue slipped from the vast maw to tangle around the neck of the sleeping human and draw it in. The mouth hardly needed to open, such was its size and the human passed down the throat without even a lump to mark its passage.

The temperature in the egg shaped chamber rose slightly as the Serpent’s head withdrew and he was left to float sleepily in the water. The hands of the unseen other stroking, caressing him only soothed his weary flesh and he drifted off to sleep more deeply, leaving the dream behind.

 

“Oo00oO”

 

Sometime later the man woke, damp and highly satisfied. A vague stir of resentment fogged across his sleep-clouded mind as he mustered up just enough concentration to cast a cleaning spell before turning over and going back to sleep.

Voldemort once again returned to REM sleep and Salazar had an idea.

Another might say it was disgusting perhaps, certainly perverted and somewhat incestuous. Yet all these things increased its appeal.

He had given his descendant a good talking to and it would probably be enough to turn him from his current path. However, it was not in Salazar’s nature to forgive those who tarnished his good name without considerable punishment. Still, Voldemort could not be punished in the way he would have his foes.

Thus his foul thought and he leered at the sleeping man who lay ignorant of the humiliation that awaited him. Perhaps though, he would just influence a dream first and see what happened in it. After that though, well. He was not feeling the kindest.

 

“Oo00oO”

 

_(This was originally going to be an omake. Omakes generally should not be longer than the main part of the chapter. So, no longer an omake. Contributes only mildly to the plot, but more than the above section.)_

 

 

Voldemort sat up. He was not in his bedroom. Where his room was large and opulent (though tasteful) this room was small and sparsely decorated and the bed he was on was a twin sized bed with sheets worn thin with use. Artificial light of the color commonly produced by Muggle streetlights filtered in the window and shone on the wall above the head of the bed. He noticed that another person was in the bed when they moved and he could not understand how he missed that before. The bed was small enough he could not understand how they had avoided touching before now. Yet another was sitting at the small desk on the opposite wall from the bed. Perhaps they had both appeared here somehow? He did not know and did not appreciate that.

He could not see who he was sharing the bed with (the covers he had thrown back had fallen over the person’s face) but the man across from him was a much younger looking Salazar, clad only in a loosely tied dressing gown.

“Lord Slytherin?” He asked inquisitively.

“Lord Voldemort,” The other responded in a somewhat mocking tone.

Voldemort blinked. He had been abducted from his rooms in Malfoy Manor and placed in a Muggle bed with an unknown person. Surely this was not time to mock him over his legitimate concerns. He elaborated on his query.

“Where are we? And why are we here?”

“Those are two simple questions with only slightly complicated answers, my heir. We are here because you need to be punished for the actions you have taken in my name that have disgraced it. Fortunately for you, you are my heir and cannot be killed as honor would otherwise demand me. Instead you must be humiliated. I have chosen the most private form of humiliation out of the many proscribed possibilities. This particular one only requires three entities know of the actions that take place here: the punisher, the punished and a witness that will also participate. Now wake our guest.”

Voldemort was resigned to his fate. He had some knowledge of the familial laws that Salazar was speaking of. Now that Salazar had made his stance so clear on Muggleborns and education (and they should have been clear on the latter from the beginning- the man founded a school for Slytherin’s sake) it was obvious he had acted in grave violation of his family’s honor. Far better for him to accept the punishment like a man no matter how loathsome it may turn out to be then for him to complain like a rebellious child and farther compromise his honor.

“What form will this humiliation take and who is the witness? Where are we?”

Salazar gestured to the still sleeping human that shared the bed beside Voldemort. “Our witness is a wizard who resides with Muggles. The Muggle residence may add to your humiliation if you feel that way about it. The private humiliation is a sexual one. The point is to make you enjoy and beg for humiliating sexual acts.” He cut Voldemort off before the man could protest. “There are many things I could have chosen instead such as allowing your followers to each lay a physical blow on you. This was the most private possible so you should take what you can get. It is also most enjoyable once you relinquish your pride.”

Voldemort digested this information reluctantly and then laid hands on his bedmate. He shook the body beside him.

“Ummph?” Came the disgruntled and startled reply. Voldemort repeated the action and was rewarded by a slow hand pulling down the blankets to reveal…

“Potter!” Lord Voldemort exclaimed in surprise and anger.

Harry squinted in the gloom and saw only that someone else was in bed with him. He did recognize the voice though. What was _He_ doing here? At Privet Drive?!

“Voldemort, what are you doing in my bed? And why am I naked?” He had sat up before realizing the second fact and pulled the sheet back up hastily.

“Do you commonly sleep in the nude, Potter?” Voldemort sneered at the boy. He was annoyed at being accused of stripping the boy like some pedophile.

“I spend most of the year sleeping in the same room with my year mates. No one sleeps naked. I was not naked when I went to bed so who stripped me?”

“I did.” This was not a voice that Harry recognized.

“Who is there? Voldemort, surreal as this is, would you mind passing my glasses to me? I can’t get to them without getting up close and personal with you right now.”

Voldemort was slightly baffled by the casual way Potter was now speaking and lifted the glasses from the table and had offered them to Potter before realizing how ridiculous the situation was. Dark Lord and nemesis were both now sitting in the same small bed, without a stitch of clothing on their bodies and only a very thin sheet to preserve modesty. They were in a Muggle house with a genuine Wizarding legend and he was leering speculatively at them.

Harry spent a couple moments using the silence to stare from one to the other blankly. He wasn’t real sure why he was not any more worried about waking up naked next to Voldemort. Another thought occurred before he could think any more on that and was of greater concern.

“You look kind of like that old monkey-faced statue in the Chamber of Secrets.”

Voldemort was somewhat appalled. He should have guessed that half-asleep Gryffindors had no manners. Fortunately his ancestor did not seem to take offense.

“I do, considering it was a statue of me commissioned when I was quite a few years older.”

“You Slytherin, then?”

“You would be correct, young Gryffindor.”

“I might have been in Slytherin house, you know?” Harry sleepily confessed.

“Hmm?” Slytherin pretended mild curiosity and cast a significant _Look_ at Voldemort.

“I didn’t like Malfoy though and would rather have loyalty than greatness so it put me in Gryffindor when I asked it not put me in Slytherin.”

“I think then Potter, that perhaps you would be willing to engage in the punishment of the Dark Lord beside you? Not too Gryffindor for a little revenge, are you? He cannot be punished so far as to actually turn him over to the law as I have too much need for my heir to do so. But some other punishment is certainly both necessary and feasible.”

Harry seemed to wake up a bit more. “Depends on what you mean. I’m really not one much for torture, no matter how much he deserves it. And I don’t know what my scar will do if he is tortured. It already reacts to a great deal too much of Voldemort’s activities.”

“The torment I have in mind is more along the lines of humiliation. Sexual humiliation. If you were willing I think we could get him to beg you for a cock up his arse and your babies in his belly.”

As Harry was asleep many of his morals and usual concerns were currently suspended and this sounded very interesting to his dreaming self. “I must admit I do like the sound of that.” He responded eagerly.

Voldemort was shocked by this revelation but kept his peace. If he was going to get out of it he needed to time his interjection carefully.

“With use of magic it is easy enough to get a man or woman going, no matter how reluctant,” began Salazar in an informative tone. “And while I have no potions prepared, there are some simple spells that will do the same duty if for a much shorter period of time. Under most circumstances a strong mind like my heir’s would normally be able to through the spells off, thus the need and then creation of potions for that purpose.”

“However the unusual connection between the two of you will aid in this task and you will find that between the two of us we should be readily capable of bringing the Dark Lord to his knees, gagging for it.”

Harry was mightily turned on by this and began tracing lightly on Voldemort’s lower arm with a finger. Voldemort tried to ignore it but was unsuccessful. His arguments were distracted and Harry paid them no mind as he began to caress the man’s whole arm and shoulder. Fingers brushing lightly over the soft skin at the back of his neck made him stutter and as they gently felt his Adam’s apple he was forced to pause.

Slytherin moved closer, leaving the desk and approaching to sit near Harry on the bed. His weight caused the bed to sink and Harry was distracted for a moment from his groping of the Dark Lord’s naked scalp. Voldemort attempted to voice farther protests and when Salazar hissed in Harry’s ear that the man might be shut up by covering his mouth Harry eagerly laid a wet one on Voldie. Harry felt it was much better than his kiss with Cho as the Dark Lord had been so startled that he had fallen over backwards. This brought them both into a recumbent position, Harry on top and happily humping the elderly man (although admittedly he didn’t look it).

Salazar drew the sheet away so he could leer properly over Potter’s perky bottom as it wiggled. The boy was a sight and for a moment he felt jealous of his descendent. It was not every day you got an attractive, horny young man all over you like that. But what was stopping him from enjoying the boy too? This wasn’t the real world where he was no better than a ghost. This was a dream where he could be as solid as he liked. Ha smirked. Time for a few lust spells on his descendent to match the ones on Potter. Lust spells had been deliberately designed to be as discrete as possible when cast. If you noticed them coming you would have reason to suspect something was wrong when your thoughts started running in strange, lustful directions, perhaps even when thinking about someone you’d never considered before in a sexual light. Neither Potter nor Voldemort had noticed him casting the spells on the boy when Harry had accused Voldemort of being a pedophile.

The dead man sat amused as Potter molested his descendent and the serpentine hands, far from rejecting their molester instead clung tightly. It was always lovely when a plan went right. He had suspected it might happen swiftly. Both had been previously forced to consider the other in a new light thanks to Voldemort’s pregnancy.

Voldemort had already given into the kiss. He was horny and frustrated. Nagini was not putting out (and if he were honest he did prefer humans to snakes, for all that he enjoyed scales and forked tongues probing and rubbing over him).

He couldn’t approach his Death Eaters like he once had – damn that Pettigrew for messing up the ritual and giving him this shameful pussy. He really did miss the orgies he had once put on. All those pretty young Death Eaters fucking each other in the throne room, with whomever suckling his prick while he watched. Snape, for one, had been magnificent at it.

Alas, so many of the more creative ones were now haggard from their stays in Azkaban and their children were not quite old enough to desire their Lord’s physical attentions like they would soon enough. (The Dark Mark did so many delightful things.)

So Voldemort gave into Potter’s attentions, letting the boy happily hump away between his scaly thighs. His own prick was rubbing pleasantly against the boy’s soft belly and the boy was frequently brushing against the edge of his pussy, smearing the useful feminine mucus around which made the frottage more pleasant for them both.

Salazar had moved to straddle them both so he was on all fours over Potter. He hissed advice to the boy and filthy things which distracted the lad from the cock nestling lightly between his clenching lower cheeks. Then Salazar pulled Harry’s hips up to meet his, forcing his prick to leave its happy crevasse between the Dark Lord’s thighs. Slytherin’s penis throbbed hot and heavy as he rubbed his cock head against Potter’s tightly furled rose bud. But he knew that now was not quite time for him to fuck the virgin boy that happened to be the most direct descendant of his friend and rival Gryffindor.

No, right now he had to give into Potter’s possession his only living descendent for his pleasure and the continuation of both their families. Magic acted as extra hands had he forced Voldemort’s legs up and over the boy’s shoulders. His own hand seized the boy’s lovely penis and he rubbed it for just a moment before the soft foreskin under his hand became silken scales.

“Look at my descendent, Harry Potter.” Salazar hissed heatedly over Harry’s neck as Harry looked down. “Look how he is laying out before you. Look there, under his penis.” The magic pressed the prick out of the way so Harry could lay eyes on the pink tinged lips of Voldemort’s feminine entrance. The sight made his prick jump in eagerness and a single spurt of cum jump prematurely from him to land on the ball sack just above the opening. Salazar’s hand moved down to tug gently on his balls. It would not due to have the boy go off so quickly.

“That is the true entrance into Slytherin’s Chamber of Secrets. The lovely bodies of the women of my line, the true treasures that they contain within. There is a reason that a man’s testicles are called family jewels, and should a woman’s ovaries, the source of her eggs be considered any less? Have you never considered why the one known in myth to lay under Hogwarts has moved its entrance over the years so that it always remains in a girl’s bathroom?”

Harry stared as Salazar’s long finger gently runs along the lips and they flush somewhat. The finger, now at the lower edge, slips in to pull back the soft flesh, revealing a much smaller pair that connects over the opening like a hood swaddling a very pink roundish protrusion.

“His clitoris, Harry. Do you know what that is?”

Harry had to admit he had heard of it, had even seen pictures, but actually knew very little. The boys in his year were either discrete or not very knowledgeable themselves for all that they sometimes talked a big game and passed around magazines. And unfortunately Hogwarts offered very minimal information in the two mandatory lectures in third year.

“The clitoris is the part of a woman that could have grown into a penis if the right hormones had been present before she was born. It is very sensitive and a very easy way to pleasure most women is to lick it. Would you like to see what noises we can get out of Voldemort if you tried?”

Harry scooted down the bed some to have better access to Voldemort’s pussy rather than his face. Salazar followed.

Voldemort looked astonished and vaguely frustrated. He had been silenced to prevent protest when Harry was pulled away and would remain that way until Harry had his mouth on Voldie’s pussy.

Harry bent over and Salazar remarked, “You might try licking his upper legs right where they join the body, there on the crease. That should feel nice too and frustrate him at the same time. Try things like that before you get around to the main business.

The boy laved industriously at Voldemort’s nether regions without touching the spots that so needed it and Voldemort hissed in frustration. He also produced several weaker, needier noises but preferred not to recall such sounds ever passed over his lips. Harry gave in though and stuck his tongue inside the opening, gently swirling it there before pulling away so it could lap at the pink pearl just above. This produced a number of lovely noises from his partner and he continued as Slytherin advised.

“Try catching it between your lips and pinching just a little; let the solid parts underneath go as you do. Don’t want to hurt him now…” His legs jolted on either side of Harry’s head. “Looked like he enjoyed that, didn’t it Harry?”

The boy hummed affirmation resulting in another shiver.

“His basilisk is restrained and eager for a master to take true possession of it.” He fondled the scaly flesh of Potter’s literal trouser snake. “Look at the sweet juices seeping from it that will make your snake slide in so easily to that eager channel.”

Harry panted hard and could hardly believe that Slytherin’s word play was having such an effect on him. And why did his penis have to turn back into a snake right when he was about to wet it for the first time in a woman’s pussy? (For all that Voldemort was mostly a man it could not be denied that in that particular spot he was for all intents and purposes a woman.)

“And my descendent wants a secret to keep in his Chamber, Harry Potter. He wants your snake to plunge into his entrance, to open his door, to lay claim to that chamber and its hidden secrets. My heir wants you, young Gryffindor, to mount him properly, to plunge your sword into his sheathe, to fill his Chamber of Secrets with your basilisk and your seed, to place your secret in his hidden chamber.”

And Harry could no longer be held back. He flung himself on the enticing body of the Dark Lord and Salazar’s hand on his snake guided him so his first plunge actually brought him into the Entrance to Voldemort’s Chamber of Secrets. He slid inside the slick, tight channel, his snake slithering in deep as it could seeing as it was currently rooted in its master rather than free roaming.

Voldemort bucked up, lust spells forcing him to ignore the jolt of pain coming from his ruptured hymen. He gasped in pleasure as Potter’s snake surged in and out of his channel and thanks to his be-spelled hypersensitive state he could feel the scales of the hot thick meat of the enchanted reptile as it began laying claim to his Chamber. He heard Salazar murmur something but was instantly distracted as the serpent began growing within him, longer and longer until it began coiling inside his womb. Potter was blissfully trying to cram more cock into his drooling mancunt and paid no heed to the increasing size of Voldemort’s abdomen until it started bulging enough to force the young man to work around it. Voldemort would have panicked if he could and it was only the spells keeping him hard and lustful. Having his womb forcefully expanded so quickly hurt more than anything he had ever experienced, extreme dark torture spells aside.

Potter pulled back to examine what was disrupting his sexy-times in Voldie’s sweet pussy and was surprised to see what looked like a massive baby bump.

It really turned him on. He could hardly understand the messages coming from his cock by this point except that it felt absolutely fantastic and he should keep plowing away at the soft hole _forever_.

He stared at the visual before him, forced to really stop and take in this scene by the hand holding him back by gripping the base of his cock.

On his little twin bed lay Voldemort, naked and absolutely wrecked. His long spindly body was laid open to him, hands gripping the bed, legs wrapped around him, trying to encourage him to plunge in again. His penis was elongated by some spell and even though he was sitting back on his haunches, it was firmly embedded between the fluttering pink lips of Voldemort’s pussy. He could see Voldie’s clear nectar gleaming on the scales of his cock where it disappeared into the glistening depths of tender womanhood. Salazar was massaging the part of Harry’s cock he held onto.

“Do you understand what is going on here, Harry Potter? I am giving my heir to you. You are going to fill him up with babies, so many babies, Potter. I want him pregnant ten years straight. The moment your baby passes through his pussy in the birthing chamber, I want you to kick everyone out of the room so you can ram your baby-making cock into his wrecked hole. You are going to making him go from screams of labor pains to screams of desire and fill him up again. I know spells to do it, Potter. And he owes it to you, doesn’t he, Harry? He took your family away from you. Make him give you a new one! Make him your breeding female: the hen to your cock, the mare to your stallion, the heifer to your bull; make him work hard on giving you babies while he tries to sit on his throne. My foolish heir isn’t going to be king, is he, Harry? No, you are going to make him into a queen mother. His pussy belongs all to you now Potter, safe and sealed just for you. He won’t be able to get so much as his own finger up there unless you want it, Potter.”

Harry could hardly think now, so over loaded by sensation and the thoughts Slytherin was putting in his head. He could only want it. And he was finally released and he plunged back in with exultation on his features.

“Yes, yes, yes!” He screamed as he finally came, the whole of the coiled snake seizing within Voldemort’s over sensitized passages as massive amounts of cum expanded Voldie’s bulging womb even farther.

Voldemort bellowed when he came, squirting Harry’s front with semen and clamping down as best his overworked inner muscles could around Potter’s manhood.

Slowly the massively expanded cock began withdrawing into itself. Voldemort’s obscenely bulging belly collapsed inwards as its support vanished. Harry moved off completely, flopping next to his defeated nemesis, his satisfied cock, back to its normal size if not shape, resting, plump but limp on his thigh, hissing quietly to itself over the spectacular sex it had just had.

Salazar was very aroused and not even closing to orgasm yet. He stared down at the cuddling boy and his heir. The scaly legs were still open, cock flaccid on the upper right thigh, balls limp but not obscuring the dripping man-cunt decorated with creamy white splatters all around. He crawled in place and woke his heir up with a cock straight into the worn pussy.

Salazar enjoyed the feel of wet heat, something he had not felt in nearly a thousand years. And some of that slippery juice was cum from the boy-Gryffindor’s family jewels. A silencing spell kept Voldemort from crying out at the painful rape of his used pussy. No reason for Potter to know of his consort’s adultery with his own ancestor just yet. He may have sealed the hole from everyone but Potter, but he had failed to mention that the caster was usually the husband for the reason he was currently exploiting. The caster could always get in. And in he was getting, nice and deep. The bruised inner flesh was very hot around his dick as he plowed the helpless Dark Lord. The bed slapped against the wall but Potter failed to wake up, thanks to a handy sleep spell. The lust spells were still in place however, and while Voldemort began lubricating more around him, Potter was hardening against Voldemort’s thigh, slowly humping it.

A slightly complex spell later the sleeping boy was floating over Voldemort’s face and cock slipped into the protesting mouth, choking him as the boy hilted, balls on Voldie’s chin.

From this angle he could see the flex of the boy’s lovely hind parts as he slowly sleep-sexed in his enemy’s mouth.

It didn’t take too much longer to cum inside his heir’s lovely cunt and he pulled out. He magicked Potter into place, fresh, drool covered prick sliding home into the Dark Lord’s cum filled hole.

He began fondling himself as he watched the boy hump sleepily way, soft slapping and tiny moans replacing the angry snorts, pained whimpers, and lusty groans from minutes before. He considered stretching the hole that he intended to fuck next. He looked up at Voldemort’s pain filled expression.

“Tom, it looks like you won’t be getting to fuck your new hubby any time soon, does it? You won't be getting your cock in him because he is so busy getting his into you. But I could release one of your hands. You've got long enough arms and fingers you could finger fuck him very nicely even as he plows your pussy, working on filling you up with your very first baby. I know you’d like to try and make yourself the man in your new relationship with Harry Potter, wouldn't you?”

“But you can’t help it. You want his thick manmeat in your little pussy mouth, want his thick cream to feed your kitty, make it nice and fat so he’ll be happy with your hard work and feed you some more. And you know why you are so hungry for it now? It’s because your body decided that since your poor cock just wasn't getting anywhere on its own it needed a new way to make babies. Sure, it managed to hit the holes of nearly every humanoid creature you could convince into bed; you really enjoyed having that Dementor try and suck your soul out your cock, didn’t you?”

“But you stopped it from doing the poor thing’s job. Your cock and balls worked so hard trying to put a baby into every one of those beings and you used all sorts of methods to make sure it wouldn't happen. All that rich, magic filled seed wasted: Vanished, or flushed or swallowed or just thrown away. Nearly forty-two years of healthy manhood and sex and not one baby. Now your magic has seized on the best alternative it could get. A pussy, wet and hungry forcing new instincts and desires on you which you haven’t learned how to beat. And now, here you are. Full of your new hubby’s rich cream to fatten up your starving pussy. And you like it, you like him shoving his fat cock into your sore hole. But you want a little of your own back, you were so good with anal sex, you’d hate to waste so much talent and experience, yes that’s right, Voldemort. Tease that little hole, make it want to open up, here’s the lube, oh, look at that, he’s already pressing back against your finger.”

And sleeping Harry was responding eagerly to the new sensation. His darkly colored rosebud was slowly opening for the teasing finger tip just barely pressing in. His slow forward thrusts now held a backwards push to get more of it. And Salazar watched the pale bony finger tease that virgin hole open. He had been forced to stop playing with his dick. Much beyond just visual stimulation would set him off now. Knowing that he could finally prove the superiority of his Slytherins by getting the last Gryffindor to submit was very appealing and he was dripping his ghostly seed onto the Muggle bed sheets as he watched the boy’s pucker open around his heir’s finger. And so what that his only heir was going to be making all the babies? Women are tough. Nothing shameful in surviving pushing a baby through a space that normally only opened less than a third the size at best. Certainly most men wouldn't be able to take it. Just one birth to teach them what it is like and they’d never willingly do that again while women can and do get past it every day and some go on to have as many as seven or even twelve sprogs.

He had to get in that hole now; his magic was urging him forward, the twisted, mostly pointless ritual magic he’d initiated almost at its climax. He didn't bother releasing the sleep spell on Potter or waiting for his heir to pull his fingers out. He rammed himself into the young heir of Gryffindor with a bestial grunt of pleasure. When he had plowed into his own heir’s pussy it had already been worked open by Potter and while still lovely it was nothing like this. Now he was plunging his cock into the tightest little pucker he’d had since he had taken his virgin wife on their wedding night. Oh, yes, Potter’s little ass was glorious and he loved the pained whimpers the boy was making, loved the anger on his heir’s face as his new husband’s cock went limp from the pain leaving him very unsatisfied.

Still, the ritual needed pleasure so Salazar began working on the boy’s prostate. The tight muscles clenched around him as the body startled at the suddenly pleasurable sensation. He slowed his self-pleasuring thrusts inside the tender, velvety heat in favor of slower ones that would bring the boy to a state of arousal again. Voldemort stared at him in disbelief.

“Why are you doing any of this? I understand the necessity of some of it, I have heard of these punishments. But I do not understand why you continue.” Voldemort hissed at him, arms wrapped around the slight youth that Salazar was relentlessly plundering.

Salazar grunted crudely as he thrust again, sparing a smirk at the horrified disgust on Voldemort’s face when the action was relayed by the body between them.

“Because I can,” Salazar began, “Because I want to. You both are mine now, and will be subjected to my cock when ever I like. In a few more minutes the Slytherin and Gryffindor lines will become one, under Slytherin rule, because of what I am doing now. You have done too much for me to honorably allow you to ever become head of the family, but Potter as a Slytherin will be suitable. And he is already doing so well at making offspring. You are aware of that snake of his; it had told you it had been making eggs. Potter has nine children now and he has not even reached his sixteenth year. Of course, with an enemy focused on killing him he has to have children young and his subconscious and magic have been making it happen, even if his conscious mind is shocked by his serpent’s actions." He paused for more concentration on his main task before continuing.

"With the snake as a separate entity bearing the children, he counts as father and the ‘mothers’ have little claim on their genetic offspring as wizarding men have grown so lax with their seed that they cast no spells to prevent it from taking root wherever it ends up. He has already drawn together some of the powers in today’s political world with the Malfoy and Black and Slytherin children. He also has, equally unknowingly, been gathering seed from some of today’s more powerful wizards. He has an egg fertilized by Dumbledore and Flamel and several by Snape. And before you start, Snape was young when you knew him but has taken his fighting skills as seriously as his potions. He is a credit to the Slytherin house, dirtied blood and all.” Salazar sneered here before concentrating on Potter and speeding up his thrusts, spilt his seed into the boy’s channel, claiming him for the Slytherin family.

 

“Oo00oO”

_Could not find a great way to end the chapter, so put a stop to it there. Hopefully the next chapter may be more plot involved. Or it may be about Veelas (not birds, but feathered dinosaurian creatures, because Harry Potter+ dinosaurs has win) and why Snape is doomed. Feel free to make a comment on which way you’d like it to go. I have some ideas for both. Finally decided to post after angsting about how little plot there was. 2/7/15_

__

_Oh, and the photo above is what I am basing my idea of Voldemort’s bedroom at the Malfoys after. No electronics, big bookshelves instead, hardwood floors and done in colors of ash, charcoal, and deep reds with silver trim. Voldemort would also have a larger, longer bed._

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Veela and Snape’s Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit on dinosaur!Veela, a stressed Lucius, and a sexual encounter between an aggressive Veela!Draco and an unwilling Severus Snape.
> 
>    
> Rape scene warning!
> 
> Rape scene marked in this chapter!
> 
> Distinctly horror type stuff at the end. This rape scene is not bloody or anything like that but Snape is terrified and I tried to convey that.

2/27/15, finished 3/1/15 at 12:38am.  
Word Count: 3700

_Authors Note: I am taking many liberties with Rowling’s Veela and, as I understand they are a mythological creature before she got a hold of them, my Veela will be different from those creatures also._

<%%%%%%%%:>~oo0OO0oo~<:%%%%%%%%>

 

 **Chapter Twelve:** Veela and Snape’s Misfortune

 

Behavior:

Veela are a somewhat female dominated race. Veela males are typically less showy than the females and more inclined to be homebodies. They are far more territorial with land than the females, who are primarily possessive over mates and children. They are inclined to form mating colonies as certain species of less intelligent birds do. Modern day Veela do enjoy the same comforts as humans, making them inclined to form Veela colonies that superficially resemble small towns with houses that are closely spaced with open floor plans, large patios and balconies, and tall windows to let in sunlight and breezes.

Appearance:

The Veela are a race that looks youthful and human for most of their lives, usually pale in coloration in skin and hair. They are omnivorous and highly dangerous magical beings. When angered they assume a form that is partway between the human skin they are born with and the animal Veela form that they hold inside. This partial form gives them claws, scaled wings, and a brutal beak. They possess the ability to assume the form of the more ancient Veela as well, before magic helped them hide amongst the humans that they hunted and that hunted them back.

Possible Ancestry:

It is thought that Veela are to dragons what birds are to dinosaurs. That is, a smaller and more successful bipedal descendent. The Ancient Veela form that they can assume resembles something like a bipedal dragon, not dissimilar to the fossil remains of raptors though with wings and the chest structure to support them.

Magical Affinities:

Veela also have a tendency to do very well in self transfiguration thanks to their changeable nature and often become Animagus, though the form often reveals their predatory nature in the transformation to wolves and snakes or reclusiveness and power in the forms of horses and swans.

 

<%%%%%%%%:>~oo0OO0oo~<:%%%%%%%%>

 

Malfoy Manor reflects the Veela ancestry of the family it holds. Ceilings are high, vaulted and often decorated with paintings of the sky and aerial creatures. The main halls are wide enough for two Veela to pass with wings spread and the entire manor possesses large windows. The dominating colors of the house are natural colors of the sky and beaches with trim in light wood tones that ancient Veela once preferred for their nests.

However, the Veela ancestry breeds true only when the Veela was the mother of the line, and she passes her dominate nature down to all of her offspring and descendents. Malfoy have been involved in politics and businesses where their natural charms can be used to benefit their family for generations. The Veela inheritance can pass by some generations and appear in later ones without warning and it was so with Lucius and his father. Lucius had the Veela trait where his father did not. Abraxas was the Malfoy that brought the family into the service of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Lucius’ inheritance did not appear before he was sworn into service and so his instinctive bird-like wariness of large snakes only made him regret being in the Dark Lord’s presence rather than preventing him from swearing to serve under the man.

Now, Lucius could regret many things so long as he did not display these to his lord. That would be a quick way to chastisement. So he bit his tongue when his Lord demanded to move in with his family until the Lord’s manor could be refurbished from his long absence. On one hand, it was an honor to be trusted to provide food and housing to his Master. On the other hand, Lucius’ instincts wanted him to keep his family away from the humanoid snake he served.

Now, this is not to say that he does not believe in the things that his Lord claims to uphold, that he did not join and participate in many brutal and inhumane acts willingly. On the contrary, he often enjoyed hunting Muggles and bloodtraitors down. Ancient Veelas were at the top of the food chain and were man eaters when the opportunity arose, and as a human he certainly had man’s ability to be cruel to his one species for no particular reason but his own pleasures.

 

 _During Hogwarts’ Winter Break, December 1995- January 1996_

Lucius was stressing and when he stressed he shed. His wife liked to play with his hair and she would brush out dozens of loose strands every day to keep them from just falling all over the house.

He had several reasons to be stressed. His Lord was living in his house and liked to try and scare his hosts. The Dark Lord had an inappropriate sense of humor, Lucius sniffed as he reflected lying in bed with his drowsy wife. But he had no place to ask his Lord to change and put up with it the best he could. But really, it was all he could do sometimes to keep from breaking out in scale and feathers when his Lord was in a mood. But this was a job that he had chosen and his Lord was sane enough not to do his host’s family any deliberate harm so long as they served well.

His next stress was the impending Veela Inheritance of his son. He could sense the upwelling of Veela magic in his offspring that would cause his son to seek out a mate very soon this year. He had promptly invited Severus to spend the winter break with them. Best keep his favorite option for his son’s mate close, lest his son choose someone else. Severus was ideal in several ways. He was magically powerful, a good lover, an intelligent and fit man, and a good ally to the House of Malfoy. Lucius had helped Severus pay for his Potions Mastery and while he had long paid back his debt was still tied tightly to Lucius.

Lucius had suspected the possibility of his offspring having the Veela traits and had drawn up a standard Malfoy agreement of god parenting and presented it in the standard Malfoy way. Ask the person in question to become the godparent, show them most of the contract and have them sign it, get them drunk, ‘find’ the last page and have them sign that too while they are intoxicated enough not to properly comprehend what it says. The main contract is not onerous in any way, the Malfoys want the best for their offspring and that means a guardian that is happy to be a guardian.

The last page, however, is a promise that if the offspring cannot find a mate or prefers the godparent to any other mate, that the godparent would bond and marry the Veela. The Veela would keep the Malfoy name, though the godparent can take the name if they want it, and that at least two children with the Malfoy name must be produced within twelve years of the marriage.

Lucius could put aside Severus’ blood purity in favor of all of the benefits he could bring to the family. The Veela trait would prove physically dominate to non-magical blood, rendering all negative traits absent in the offspring (except in the case of severe and extensive inbreeding).

Lucius curled into his wife’s side with the air of a full cat, smug and self satisfied.

 

 

**NOT WORK SAFE PAST THIS POINT!**

<%%%%%%%%:>~oo0OO0oo~<:%%%%%%%%> 

Elsewhere in the Manor, Draco Malfoy was entertaining himself with Potter’s Magical Sex Snake. He had discovered that the snake was partially virginal and took it upon his self (being bisexual and highly curious) to take that last bit of virginity. He was currently straddling the red serpent, wide as an adult crocodile and long as a whale, and riding its cock as the serpent moved in a long wave up and down. Draco was loving it, his young inner Veela flush with need and desire to breed and be bred. The serpent watched him with awed gold eyes as the pale, slight human male suddenly burst into scales and feathers. His pointy face elongated into a toothed beak, his shoulders burst into scaled silver wings and his hands and feet grew claws that gripped the serpent’s underside in interesting ways. Draco keened and crooned with pleasure as the serpent reached orgasm, splattering his inner walls with cum.

But there was something lacking in his pleasure, something that left him unable to cum himself, despite the enjoyment he was taking from the enchanted serpent. The serpent pulled its over sensitized cock from the Veela’s vent and the young man knelt there on his bed, trying to figure out what he needed. His Veela knew and managed to get the idea of a mate across. Someone strong and smart and healthy. Someone who could take care of him but would not be too dominating. Someone like the dark man sleeping just down the hall.

Draco was too impatient to try and display for his mate and too aroused to care that what he was about to do was highly inappropriate. He had enough of his mind left to register that his soon-to-be-mate might not like being woken up and sexed up in the middle of the night and he asked the obliging snake before him for help carrying out his dastardly deed.

Draco scampered nude down the hallway, shining silver in the stripes of silvery moonlight that shone through the windows and sliced through the darkness of the hall. The snake coiled obedient and small about his shoulders like a scarf as it tasted the arousal pouring off the frustrated young Veela. Draco slowed as he reached Severus’s door and the magic of the Manor reacted to its inflamed heir and unlocked or bypassed the securing spells and locks the man inside had used. Severus lay in darkness, his windows covered by thick curtains. His pale skin stood out against the dark and disarrayed sheets he lay on.

 

 

**Rape Scene between aggressive Veela!Draco and an unwilling Severus Snape**

Draco licked his lips and his cock dripped cum on the floor as he stared as his mate. He instinctively hummed, soft and low, soothing the crease from Severus’s brows as he approached, setting the snake on the large four poster bed. He indicated it get to work and it slithered around and around Severus, lengthening as it went until it resembled a long scaled rope, pale in the gloom. The snake separated the man’s limbs till he laid eagle spread on the bed, tied loosely to the bedposts. Its tail reached high up to draw back just one curtain, letting in a waterfall of silver light into the room so Draco could better see his prey. Draco drew back the covers, revealing the long, lean body of his godfather and he climbed onto the bed himself, crawling between the man’s legs and staring down at the green boxers that concealed his target. He ignored the scars that adorned his mate. All things other than sex would wait until later.

His new claws made quick work of the pants as he hummed away, something just a little less soothing than before. He devoured the sight of his mate’s organ, drooping thick and sleepy over the generously furred and generously sized testicles. He set about waking that part of his mate up with his mouth. He ravished the flesh with his long tongue, taking great care with his beak and teeth, stroking thighs and muscled stomach with his taloned hands. As he was still crooning his soporific hums the vibrations helped wake up the man’s sex while keeping the man himself asleep and unaware of his violator.

Draco drew back from the hardened flesh, laying a last kiss on the blushing head of the one eyed beast before he moved to straddle the wizard so completely at his mercy. And a Veela flush in its first mating heat or rut has no mercy. It will take everything that it desires, hormones obliterating thoughts on any other topic. And the snake watched, scales flushing red with arousal, as the Veela sat back on the sleeping wizard’s erection, beginning to lay his claim on the human he desired. Draco kept up the hum as long as he could focus as he rode his wizard’s cock hard and fast. Soon the young Veela lost concentration on his song and the man beneath him began to wake. Draco paid no mind to the waking man, right now; all he cared about was the cock up his arse.

Severus woke up to incredible and shocking pleasure. His mouth gaped when his sleepy eyes beheld his beloved (but not like this) godson riding his cock. But before he could say anything a thick shaft was forced into his mouth.

The snake had seized the opportunity to start working off its own frustrations with its favorite person in its favorite way- its head in the man’s mouth. And the wizard sucked reflexively.

A viewer looking in the room would see a part-bird humanoid straddling an adult human male tied to the bed and gagged with a snake’s head. The room is mostly dark, with a pool of moonlight from a high window starkly illuminating the bed on which a young Veela bouncing on its mate-of-choice’s erection. The mating may not be entirely consensual as the adult male being ridden so vigorously is tied to his four poster bed with a scarlet rope. The living rope- a snake- is watching with its head near the top of the lower left bedpost with its tail (in actuality the second head, but a viewer would not know this) thrusting into the bound man’s mouth.

The young Veela announces his climax with a throaty screech and he slows considerably in his movements, seemingly dazed with pleasure. The wizard below him comes shortly afterwards with a muffled groan of pleasure as he arches up into the youth that rides him. Draco keels over carefully, leg wrapped around his mate and cuddles with Severus. Severus is blinking slowly at him as the silver scaled boy nestles against his side and croons at him. Severus is still bound and gagged but Draco hardly cares and takes a catnap.

Severus suckles thoughtfully on the snake in his mouth as he considers what has just happened. Draco has scales and wings, clearly he has just come into his Veela inheritance. Draco snuck into his rooms and just sexually assaulted his godfather. After he came into his inheritance.

Snape shifts to look up at the window high above. Oh Merlin, why him? He can get off when sexually stimulated but he would really not be involved with men at all when he has a choice. (He is a Death Eater, one cannot say no when one’s master says suck this dick or have an orgy with those other Death Eaters.)

He shivers with horror when he thinks about just how large the age difference is. Twenty Merlin fucking years! So what if Veela have special laws on age of consent and so on? That sure as hell does not make him feel any better about having sex with an underage boy. And his godson besides! He was just raped by the nearest person to his own child he has! He sucks vigorously in anguish.

He can feel Draco shifting around on his chest. What now? The bird-like Veela head of his godson stares at him with large silvery eyes before they shift down his body in lustful glance. Why, he wants to ask, even if you want to go again, there is no way I can get it up this fast! He realizes with horror that Draco means this next round to go the other way when the boy moves down to his spread legs and the snake helps him part and hoist them into the air. He shrieks from behind the gag as Draco prods at his exposed anus with a claw tipped finger. Draco reconsiders and glares down at his lethal fingers. The watching snake head descends and pushes Draco’s hands out of the way.

Severus relaxes the best he can and mentally distances himself from the event. If this must happen, he intends to minimize the damage to himself. The snake shrinks its head before pushing in gently. It enters easily, too small to be resisted and, Severus discovers, that the lubing spells he had seen before work on the outside of its body when it is penetrating something as well as internally when being penetrated.

The snake thrusts back and forth gently as it slowly grows in size, stretching him out steadily around its expanding body. It withdraws soon and Draco takes its place, feeding his prick into Severus’s asshole. Severus winces as his godson thrusts in. The boy really doesn’t know what he is doing, does he? He hisses from behind his gag in shock and pain as the boy shifts fully into his Veela shape for the first time. He recognizes, like any Muggleborn or Muggle-raised individual would, that he has a dinosaur between his legs. There is a fucking dinosaur fucking him. A feathery one, oh god, he giggles in hysterical horror. No wonder Veela are so careful not to let people get a look at them if they can help it! He cannot help but think that people would be a great deal less attracted if they knew beforehand that it would mean having a dinosaur in bed with them.

His eyes catch on the teeth he can see as the fleshy beak opens to pant. The teeth are about as long as his fingers and there is a hell of a lot of them! The silver eyes blink at him, focusing on him properly for the first time since the shift. The raptor leans forward and a truly massive tongue slides out over the teeth, bumpy and slimy and wide as his hand it licks up his chest, along his neck, and forces itself into his mouth with the snake. He chokes as the hot flesh, nothing like the cool smooth body of the snake, licks at his tonsils. The open mouth is right in front of his face, jaws wide and if the Veela hadn’t gotten him too hard to piss himself he would have wet the bed in instinctive fear. He has no idea how sentient his godson is right now and he has educated himself on Veela. He knows full well that they can and do eat humans. His godson could take off his head with a single bite and he has no idea what the dinosaur instincts inside the boy are telling him to do.

He chokes off a relieved sob as the dinosaur thrusts hard and comes, head jerking away from him to roar at the ceiling, the tongue gone and the snake is so startled and discombobulated that it slides free of his mouth too. The dinosaur recovers itself, staring down at him. He can see its sides working like huge scaly bellows as it pants. Its head tilts to the side in a distinctly bird-like way before it shifts; prick pulling free of his abused anus. It stands on the bed. Severus can’t look away. He sees the wet prick gleam in the shadow of the beast’s body, limp and dangling, slowly pull back into its body. He thanks God, Merlin, and Dumbledore that his Occulmency is allowing him the mental distance to care about minutiae and less about what just happened. He might end up remembering a lot more of the little details but emotionally there is a lot less going on in an Occluded mind.

The dinosaur wobbled off the bed, stumbling onto the floor. Clearly, even Veela instinct doesn’t give it a short cut to walking. It seems to have lost interest in him for the moment. It sniffs along the floor to his discarded clothing. It stands up a moment later, its beak stuffed down the leg of his trousers. He has another moment of mental hysterics. It shakes its head vigorously and the article flies off. It walks around the room, investigating with its nose and knocking things over with its tail. It reacts to every clatter with a growl or hiss and a look at the thing that had fallen over. It sticks its head through the open door but bumps it with its shoulder. The door swings shut on its neck. The dinosaur snarls in anger and yanks back. The door swings back open into its arm and it lashes out. This time its neck is out of the way and it slams shut. The raptor leaps back at the noise, nearly ten feet into the air and the same back. It roars in challenge and his ears hurt from the volume. It glares distrustfully at the door and backs away with little snarls of warning as it retreats to the bed.

Oh god, is it coming back? He gulps and its head swings around, silver eyes snapping to his. He feels like a bird in front of a snake as it approaches, hypnotized. He cannot escape. The snake that had tied him up earlier has withdrawn but the dinosaur can cover so much ground so fast he hasn't a chance to even reach for his wand on the table beside his bed. He’s pinned by its gaze and stays utterly still as it approaches. He nearly stops breathing as it steps back onto the bed, his heart hammering away in his chest and head.

It settles next to him on the bed like an ostrich, long legs fold hard and scaly at his side and long feathers shuffling a bit as it decides how it wants to sleep. A small eternity passes as it falls asleep holding his chest with its arms and its head cocked to the side with its nose just over his armpit.

He looks up at the ceiling and hopes to whoever is listening that Draco recovers his human form before he wakes back up and allows his Occlumency shields to buckle.

The gentle wings of black unconsciousness spread across the edges of his vision and steals him away.

 

 

 

<%%%%%%%%:>~oo0OO0oo~<:%%%%%%%%>

 

* * *

 

 _Here is a good link to a basic male snake anatomy picture-  
_ http://herpetology.com/anatomy.html 

_Snakes have one shared opening for both excretion and reproductive purposes. Harry’s snake is intersex and not particularly realistic. I have taken liberties with its anatomy- its female opening can be accessed whenever its hemipenises are retracted. Thanks to certain spells and some magic inherent to the creature (having once come from a mammal) it has a modified internal structure in its vagina that results in it resembling the human version rather than a snake’s- that is, something with muscles of human strength and shape rather than the much less muscular version found in snakes. Some of the spells involved reduce the amount of space these changes take up by moving it partially into some sort of wizardspace/ tiny pocket universe. As you can see on the model the snake’s vent is normally very close to the end of its body. This is true for Harry’s snake most of the time. However, when Harry’s snake is in its two head form- a head on either end- the vent ends up somewhere of the middle of its length rather than anywhere resembling normal placement._

 

**Would love to get some reviews on this.**

 

* * *

 

Current timeline for chapter chronology:  
Ch1- _between mid January and mid February 1996- Harry looking over eggs_  
Ch2- _late August (need to fix chapters to say late Sept, Hogwarts classes start sometime after Sept 1_ st.) 1995 is when Harry discovers his snake-ish attachment  
Ch3- _picks up right after Chapter 1_  
Ch4- _has another flashback to Sept 1995, after chapter 2_  
Ch5- _follows the brief ‘present’ time from chapter 4_  
Ch6- _Voldemort’s first encounter with the Snake- a few days before Christmas 1995_  
Ch7- _Harry is not sent the memory of chapter 6 until a just before Valentine’s Day 1996_  
Ch 8- _Voldemort shows up on Valentine’s Day night 1996 to retrieve the Snake_  
Ch 9- _Voldemort’s evening on Feb 14_ th  
Ch 10 _– Voldemort’s dreams between Feb 14_ th and 15th  
Ch11 – _Snape’s first encounter with the Snake, follows flashback to Sept in chapter 4  
_ Ch12 (this one) _\- a day or so before chapter 6, Winter Break_

 

* * *

 

So in chronological order-  
Ch2- _late Sept (need to fix chapters to say late Sept instead of August- Hogwarts classes start sometime after Sept 1_ st.) 1995 is when Harry discovers his snake-ish attachment  
Ch4- _has another flashback to Sept 1995, after chapter 2_  
Ch11 – _Snape’s first encounter with the Snake, follows flashback to Sept in chapter 4_  
Ch13 (this one) _\- a day or so before chapter 6, Winter Break_  
Ch6- _Voldemort’s first encounter with the Snake- a few days before Christmas 1995_  
Ch1- _between mid January and mid February 1996- Harry looking over eggs_  
Ch3- _picks up right after Chapter 1- more Jan to Feb 1996_  
Ch5- _follows the brief ‘present’ time from chapter 4- more Jan to Feb 1996_  
Ch7- _Harry is not sent the memory of chapter 6 until a just before Valentine’s Day 1996_  
Ch 8- _Voldemort shows up on Valentine’s Day night 1996 to retrieve the Snake_  
Ch 9- _Voldemort’s evening on Feb 14 th  
_Ch 10 _– Voldemort’s dreams between Feb 14_ th and 15th

### Chapter only on Archive of Our Own- “Chapter 12: Voldemort has Dreams (that do not need interpreting)” Sometime between 15th and 28th of February


	14. The Surrogacy Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius is thrilled to be a grandfather. But what he really wants is another baby of his own.
> 
> Narcissa seizes on a unique opportunity and offers it to him.
> 
>  
> 
> Malfoy fluff. Lovey-dovey Malfoys.

The Surrogacy Scheme

 

Lucius was very proud of his son. Perhaps he did not win over Severus like he should have, with proper courting, but he must have done something right because Draco was pregnant with three babies. Three little Malfoy fetuses, all healthy as a Hippogriff, moving right there on the 'SpellImaging' photograph*. Take that, one-child-per-Malfoy-couple infertility curse!

He beamed at Severus, who looked rather pale. “Congratulations, Severus! You’ve made me a very happy grandfather. Once you and Draco are on the same page, relationship-wise, we should see about moving you out of that Muggle house of yours and into a better one. Perhaps we should get you two, one within easy apparating distance of the Manor and Hogwarts and one out of the country somewhere so you have a lovely place to honeymoon and vacation.”

Severus must have still been stunned by the reports of his virility because he could not speak a word to Lucius’s generous offer. Instead he boggled like a goldfish, eyes bugging out a bit and mouth opening and closing wordlessly.

It was only several hours later, as he lay in bed with his wife that he confessed his deeper feelings. “Narcissa, _I_ _want_ a baby.”

“Oh honey, I’d give you one if I could but the curse is on you. You know that neither your sperm nor your eggs remained virile after Draco was born.” She stroked his hair. Her poor, lovely man, he was such a good father. It could not be said that he liked other children too much but his own were something he cherished above all else. When Draco was younger, Narcissa had needed to keep up the estate and manage some of his work as Lucius doted on their child. Blast that horrible curse. An idea sifted up from some dark corner of her mind and as her thoughts drifted it gleamed like a diamond in sunlight, dazzling her with its audacity.

“My songbird, Draco is going to have difficulties carrying three children. He could manage just fine, I am sure, if he were a little older. But at sixteen, he’s going to have problems because he is not fully grown.”

Lucius stiffened in her arms and craned his head back to look at her face.

“Would your Veela be willing to carry one of the babies for our fledgling? Would that make you happy, my songbird, carrying our grandbaby under your heart as though it was our second child? I know that your Veela’s instincts are inclined towards the female end of the spectrum, would that make your instincts more likely to go along with it if you wanted to do it?”

Lucius thought about this. If he could have had a second child, but it was Narcissa that had been having troubles carrying, he would have been willing to take on the pregnancy himself. He really wanted another child and he loved his wife far too much to leave her for the sake of a healthy alternative female. A relatively easy spell would have given his wife male attributes for a few hours per casting, more than enough time for them to conceive a child.

But could he carry someone else’s child? No, but Draco was not just any someone. Draco was his, made from his mate and himself. Really, carrying one of Draco’s babies wouldn’t be very different from carrying one of his own. It would be his and his mate’s and Severus’s, who he had already decided would have been a good mate if he had not chosen Narcissa first. His own Veela woke for the first time in years as he brooded over and tried to convince himself that it would be a good thing to help his son with his precious burden. It crooned eagerly at the thought of another child and he jolted a little, startling his wife.

“Lucius?”

“My Veela woke up, darling. He’s very eager to have another child. And it is not like carrying Draco’s baby would be too strange. The child would be ours and Severus’s really. And we did decide that Severus was good enough for our son, good enough for the Malfoy’s, good enough… Well, for us, right?”

“Your Veela has been quiet for a very long time. Finding out that we really couldn’t have another baby was very hard on that part of you, wasn’t it honey? I’m glad that you like this idea, all of you. I imagine that Severus wouldn’t mind at all if we raised one of our grandchildren. Two babies and his troubles with Draco is already going to drive that man up the wall until he figures out some sort of new routine.  We get another child and he doesn’t end up insane. That will be enough to convince him. We just need to get around Draco’s Veela now. However, since your Veela is awake at last we should be able to convince him to give one up. Veela have a strong hierarchy among the related females.” She rubbed her husband’s abdomen absently and he hummed, his Veela-dominated hindbrain already imagining being with child as his mate lavished affection on him (not that she didn’t already and he her).

“And with Draco still in school he _is_ going to need help. It is a wonderful thing he is friends with several good girls. They will likely be happy to help with the children to practice their skills for their own future children. He will probably end up having his children here with us frequently, perhaps visiting on the weekends and a couple evenings during the week so he can get all of his homework done while we care for them. That will let dear Severus get some sleep too.”

She smiled, “We’ll have a full nest, my songbird, between the one you will carry and the two our son will keep. Imagine our big house full with three babies and soon enough three children running around. And in a few years, I’m sure we can sabotage our son and son-in-law’s attempts at birth control so we will get even more grandbabies.”

Lucius was completely relaxed, head pillowed on his wife’s breasts. His inner Veela was feeling nearly stoned out of its mind with bliss. It had faded into a depressed slumber years ago (taking most of the emotion with it) when they had learned that he could have no more children. Now, not only had it learned that there _would_ be more children (it didn’t care at all that his mate’s DNA would be joined with another, Veela formed mating pairs and trios and even larger groups all the time in the Veela colonies.) but there would be many more children and he would surely have several chances to carry too. And Veela familial colors were dominate over human coloring genes, so the children would certainly have some pale-gold color of hair and silvery-blue eyes. With Severus, it would probably be a dark or very dark silvery blue. The children would be lovely, his Veela crooned in agreement, imagining the children as fluffy Veela hatchings, which he chuckled softly at and shared the idea with his wife.

They drifted off to sleep more relaxed than they had been for weeks without even a thought to the Dark Lord sharing their living space.

 

* * *

 * 'SpellImaging' photograph- a Wizarding equivalent of the ultrasound and related technologies

_Word Count 1,196. Written 3/26/15._

_Will the adult Malfoys get what they want? But what none of the characters know just yet is that one of the three fetuses belongs to Harry. (That naughty snake of his gets around- every one wants it.)  Will the baby that Lucius carries be one of Severus’s or will it be one of Harry’s snake speaking babies? Or will Draco and Severus discover that they are raising a little Parseltongue Potter?_

**If I get at least five people saying they like one way or the other better then I will go with my readers’ choice.**


	15. The Morning After Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally start seeing some other stuff happening to Harry. 
> 
> What? You didn't really think that his favorite body part dropped off for no good reason. right? 
> 
> Feel free to start guessing what is going on. :D
> 
> Just a quick update. I've got ideas and parts of the next bit typed out but felt this was a good stopping point and decided to post.

It’s the morning after Valentine’s Day. Ron and Hermione are on the outs, Voldemort showed up early in the year - February rather than June - Harry has had his favorite body part detached for months now, Voldemort got a hold of it and likes it but didn’t know what it was, was impregnated by it and knows that and the man is boiling mad at the back of Harry’s mind.

It wakes Harry up early. The sky is just past grey outside. His head feels colder than usual. Sleep clumsy, a hand tries to pull a blanket up over his head to block out the cold and the light. His grip fails and his hand flops up against his cranium. Something is wrong. He gropes around. Hair? No hair? No hair! His hand stokes without interruption along his naked scalp. Along scales.

Harry wakes the rest of the way up with a start. Scales? Snake! He hisses and spits as he jerks upright. “Sssstop, sssnake!” He sees nothing out of the ordinary. He fumbles at his pillow, blearily seeing something dark and loose catch and fall in clumps from his pillow as he moves it. He lunges at the side table, narrowly misses banging his head on it as he clumsily clutches for his glasses. He shoves them on, ignoring smear marks on the lenses.

Is that hair? Black and messy there on the pillow, just like his? Is his? His hand clutches at his naked skull, hard, cold, and smooth under his hands. He can feel his hand on his head, so he wasn’t scalped for all that it feels like naked bone (what his impression of bone would be like) under his hand. His hair has fallen out! Is there on the pillow like Scabber’s fur had been on Ron’s bed, falling out in clumps from stress just before he ran away and they discovered to their detriment that he was no ordinary rat.

Is it all finally becoming too much for him? Has he finally developed the stress symptoms that Hermione had been looking for in him for years now? Fingers scrape through remains of his shed mane, catching on his pillow. He blinks again, clearing his eyes a bit more. Does he have claws? He eyes his hand, bringing it back up for closer inspection. He touches the nails with his other hand. It too has claws. He bites a nail. It is hard and thick, too thick to bite through.

His mouth feels weird. His hand is trembling now as he probes his oral cavity. (Occasionally poking his gums with his new claws.) His tongue is thinner, longer. There are rows of sharp little spines between the muscle and his teeth, with longer spines just behind his canines. The roof of his mouth shelters odd shaped curves that bend back, pointing deeper. He opens his mouth wider and they hinge down. Fangs descend from their sheaths and he touches them with tentative prods. He can feel the pressure against the sides of the needles. It’s well connected to him, nerves and all.

He rushes to get up but his feet tangle in the sheets and he falls to the floor, knocking over someone’s collection of Butterbeer bottles with a clatter of glass. He ignores the waking snorts and grunts as he hurries to the bathroom sinks. To the mirrors.

He screams when Voldemort looks him in the eye at the ass-crack of dawn. The boys in the other room startle, sheets are thrown this way and that as they try to assemble themselves for a fight. Harry didn’t have his wand so he stares down Voldemort. A green-eyed Voldemort. A cold weight sinks in his gut like a haul of rotting fish, bringing up nausea as he continued staring at his reflection. At the lightning bolt that decorates the green-eyed Voldemort’s brow. At the expression identical to the one Harry knew was on his face.

Tremulously he reaches for his face. Watches as the too-young Voldemort does the same. He strokes over the hairless brows, the naked scalp shining with large white scales, down the center of his face over the ridge that supports his new, nose-less slit nostrils. He opens his mouth. Continues the inventory. Sees a black tongue flop out in the mirror, forked as it dangles past his chin. He keeps it down. Doesn’t let it flicker up to taste the air the way he is sure it wants too. It hangs too long, too heavy, and too dry against his chin. He looks past, searching for the points he had found in his mouth. A row of thin, colorless fangs juts along the insides of his teeth like cactus needles, but slightly curved. He doesn’t really notice the slapping of bare feet running on the tiles of the bathroom and stop suddenly. He tries to see what is going on the roof of his mouth. Can’t but when he opens his mouth wider can see the points of larger fangs past his incisors as they hinge down. He does notice the shout and the bright color he can see in the mirror.

He dodges and the mirror reflects the colored light back at the caster who falls with a thump. Harry hissed in shock, whipping around, overbalancing and biting his tongue as he withdraws it hurriedly. He cups his mouth, crouching on the floor where he had fallen when his other roommates stampede in.

Harry doesn’t have a chance to even look up before a red light flashes and plunges him straight into Voldemort’s mind.

* * *

_Thank you very much to my reviewers! I love seeing the comments you guys leave for me. Really brightens my day._

_Written 3/28-29/15. Word count: 935._

_Still trying to get at least two more opinions on whether Lucius should carry the Harry/Draco baby or one of the Severus/Draco babies. If I can get a majority on this I will go with readers’ choice._

 


	16. Voldemort the Builder, Can he Break it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort goes and blows up a house. He wants to build something there, you see.

Part of this chapter was written back in 2012, when I had intended it as part of chapter nine. It remained unused until now. It is hard for me to believe that so much time has gone by since I wrote it. The rest was written 3/30/15 and 4/2/15. _Word Count 1,451._

Anyhow, here is the current tally on the vote for which baby of Draco’s babies Lucius will carry for his son. Draco is currently carrying three embryos- two by Snape and one by Harry via his encounter with the still unnamed Snake.

 _One of the Snape/Draco babies_ : II _The Harry/ Draco Baby_ : I

As I have not yet written the chapter revealing which child Lucius will be carrying, there is still time to review to cast a vote. For my FanFiction dot net readers, I will post a **poll on my profile page** in hopes that that will make things easier for you.

~“*”~

**Editing on 4/17/15 has added another couple chapters. New word count 1,682.**

~“*”~

**A Snake’s Mistake**

Chapter 15: Voldemort the Builder, Can he Break it? 

Voldemort woke up in a very bad mood much too early in the morning of February 15th, 1996. He had managed to kick off his covers and the night air was cold. He was chilled and splattered with drying cum, was humiliated thanks to the artificial dream that Voldemort, which now that he was awake he could sense the lingering magic of its creation, activation and worst of all, could feel its fading tendrils wound along his mental link with Potter.

It left him very frustrated and he lay in bed, tossing irritably. “Shiic!” Fabric tore under his taloned fingers. He did it again, “Shith.” Snarling, he tore into the soft bedding and was left panting as he sat in the middle of fluffy white chaos. He was a bit calmer but even the slightest thought of carrying Potter’s spawn reignited his flashpoint temper.

Potter had been a participant in last night’s humiliation. The boy would have to pay for that. But Potter was currently beyond reach. Yesterday, he could enter Hogwart’s grounds because he meant no one there any harm. Today, as most days, his anger was inflamed and, not quite like most days, he very sincerely wanted to kill any human that crossed his path. (He would have to avoid the Malfoys and his other servants today.)

Sliding off of what remained of his bed, his feet hit the cold tile and he discovered that even something he would usually pay no mind to served to irritate him. He was too angry to plot, or attack in any rational locations. What could he do to work off his anger? He could go to a desert and blow things up. Or the Arctic, it would be closer. He clinched his hands, feeling his claws bite deeply into his palms. Mind on what he could do, he absently brought his hands up to his mouth and licked the blood away. The taste of his own blood infuriated his hindbrain and he found himself pacing, doing his level best not to blow up his rooms at the Malfoys.

He stalked out of his rooms, slamming the doors behind him. An elf appeared and with a enraged shout he diced it with a spell. Green-brown elf meat dropped to the floor in inch long cubes, brighter green blood welling and splattering as they fell off the pile that remained of the recently living creature. It stank instantly, the blood that otherwise would have smelled flavorful to his modified nose was contaminated with piss, digestive fluids, and offal. He strode past, ignoring the bloody foot prints he left after walking through the spill. He wondered what he could go out and destroy… Hmm, Riddle House could use significant renovations, he considered with a nasty smirk. “Yes,” he hissed to himself. “That will do nicely.” He conjured up a robe, flung open a set of large windows that lined the hall and leapt into the pre-dawn air. Black, mist-like tendrils swirled out from his airborne body like ink dropped into water as he rose higher and higher. He could hear the wind whistling past as he sped along and he spelled targets out before him, blasting them out of the way with thunderous noises and lightning crackles. Settling into his course, he checked for the homing beacon and adjusted slightly before forcing his mind into a sort of meditation on his surroundings. Such a state was ideal for his mood and activity- the focus increased his reflexes while forcing his thinking mind into retreat for a time.

The same thoughts followed him all the way to the grounds of his deceased father’s residence, the Riddle House. Truthfully, he could not remember if it was named. He didn’t much care. That was how he thought of it, so that was what it would be called.

It was past time he had a dwelling of his own. It would be relatively easy for him to claim ownership of the building and only somewhat more difficult to claim the lands that once belonged to the family who lived here. While perhaps Dumbledore would think to look for him here because he had been nearby at the graveyard for his re-embodying ritual, it had the incredible advantage of familial magic. Wards would bind easily to the land where one’s blood had dwelt for generations. Voldemort also knew magic to make others look away, to not think of the enchanted place as much of anything. They could think of it, but it would not seem relevant, of any consequence. Voldemort did not know for sure if Dumbledore knew he had been here before the ritual for which he had kidnapped the Potter boy for during the Triwizard Tournament, but he needed a place and this was as good of place as any to start developing a residence for himself and his offspring.

There was a class of magic that the average wizard was not well practiced in, and like any magic that he could legally get his hands on as a teen, especially if it was uncommon, he had devoured it. This class had to do with the shaping of soil, stone, and wood to build things, everything from simple ritual circles to complicated feats of architecture. His skills in crafting, repairing, and altering homes out of existing materials had been an excellent method of making money once he had left Burgin and Burkes.

It would once again be useful here, he considered as he stood in front of the two story brick house. He meditated a moment to bank his anger, turning it over and over in his mind like a physical thing, pushing it down and compressing it. It now blazed far hotter and more steadily than it had before and would be safe to use to fuel his spells now.

He raised his wand high and slashed it down, firing a huge concussive blast at the ruined building. Brick cracked and shattered, old wood moaned and crumbled before him as he razed the building that once housed at least two generations of his immediate relations. He stood panting under a bubble-head charm in a mist of particulates that slowly settled to reveal piles of rubble. He waded through the mist, skirting the debris filled cellar as he examined his work with pleasure. He began making a complicated series swirls, jabs, and slashes in the air. The ruined materials rose into the air and began sorting themselves out. Piles of splintered lumber stacked by size and type, stone and brick clattered into heaps. Metal pipes clanged and wires swished through the air. Sheets of glass repaired themselves and clinked into layers. Dust began condensing into cakes of material and Voldemort sealed the disks of lead and asbestos in conjured plastic bags. Now the ground was clear again. The lawn was filled with divots torn into the grass by fragments of the house but that could be mended later.

Another spell spiraled down into the ruins, seeking out electrical wires, gas and water pipes and sealing them over. He could hardly believe he had forgotten to deal with those first. Too much time in isolation, too little time keeping an eye on the things that threatened the magical world. He hissed in anger at himself. Not only had he neglected to deal with something that could be dangerous to his pet parasite but he had not retrieved the many different blueprints he had made of potential houses. Without those he would be far too likely to make mistakes when creating his dwelling.

He would have to go. The rest of this would have to wait. He looked down the hill towards the little town that glowed brightly several miles out. An illusion would take care of the Muggles… One that would use their minds to form a group idea of what sort of machinery and things would be present to tear down and rebuild a house. A glow flashed from his wand and settled in a oblong dome over the house and part of the drive. The magic faded from sight as it stabilized in place, ready to start convincing Muggles that an ordinary rebuilding project was taking place in Little Hangleton.

Much calmer now, his disapparition away from that dark windswept hill was accompanied by a small pop like that of a soda bottle opening.

He bathed in silence, breathing meditatively calm as he poured water over himself, listening to it trickle back into the pool of water he sat in. Gradually his thoughts drifted back to the Valentine’s Day revelation, just the evening before… He spelled the candle light lower and leaned back in the bath to think, water rushing out from behind him forming swirls of temporary currents before him that gleamed gold in ridges against the dark of the rest of the water.

10/12/12

Voldemort stared down at his navel. It was fairly average, really. It looked like the next slightly underfed person’s navel. Yes, his skin was nearly snowy white and blood vessels could bee seen through it. Yes, it was peppered with tiny, glossy white scales. But really it looked fairly average for a male’s abdomen. Who could have guessed that somewhere under his navel a tiny life existed.

A tiny life that was dependent on him! The Dark Lord! More feared than Grindelwald at his prime, caster of darker magic than had been tampered with for ages, murderer of more people than even he wanted to think about. (Why couldn’t those idiots just do what he wanted! They had valuable magical blood; it was a pity to kill them off.)

It was deeply disturbing knowing that he had no idea how to keep that tiny life alive. He knew dozens of ways to kill bare handed, hundreds with a wand, thousands with other weapons. And he didn’t have an idea in the slightest what he needed to do to make sure his heir survived. He fell into a deep contemplation of this, a state of being that only Nagini dared to call brooding.

 

~“*”~


	17. Waking Up in the Hospital Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, where else did you think he would wake up after being knocked out by his roommates?

<!--  
@page { margin: 0.79in }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.08in }  
A:link { so-language: zxx }  
\-->

**Later in the Morning, Back at Hogwarts**

Light stabs into Harry's eyes as he attempts to open them and he snaps them shut. There had been a faint but audible little snapping noise as he shut them and his post-sleep lassitude evaporates like mist under the burning eye of the sun. The discovery of scales all over him when he looked in the mirror comes back to him and he concludes that he probably has tiny scales on his eyelids to make that sort of sound.

The bustling feet and rustle of well starched robes indicates that Madame Pomfrey is coming to see him now that he has awoken.

“Good Morning, Mr. Potter,” She greets him.

“Mrughng.” He attempts to respond and breaks into a jaw-breaking yawn. He feels it when his jaw painlessly dislocates and he yelps, “Wha!” Clapping hands to his mouth he catches his tongue on a sharp tooth and grunts.

“Your animal transformation is very extensive, Mr. Potter. You are fortunate that your internal organs have not proceeded as far as your outsides have or you probably would not be waking only the after what I understand to be a very big jump in the transformation.”

“Animal transfomaton?” He mumbles 'round his bitten tongue.

“Yes, Harry, it seems that you are well on your way to your first Animagus transformation via a slow transformation. Were you aware of this?”

His head flops side to side against the slightly scratchy pillowcase in a negative and he squints against the light to set eyes on the peach, black, and white blur of Madame Pomfrey.

“Nrurag.” He groans and tries again, clearing his throat. “No. I thought I just had an uncomfortable prank played on me.”

“So you did not cast it on yourself or have one of your friends, perhaps Miss Granger, cast it for you?”

“No, I didn't. I had no idea what was going on. It's an Animagus transformation? How is that possible when I haven't had any spells done to start it?”

The blur shakes her head and tsks. “Now, I did not say that you did not have the spell on you. You do or you would not be here looking like someone tried to fit a snake skin on the human body. What I ruled out was that you had not been party to its casting, which means you are not in violation of several school codes. The Animagus transformation is dangerous and must be instigated with the help of any of several professors or myself in attendance after permission was granted by the student's parents or guardians as well as the headmaster.”

“If someone cast this without your knowledge then you have done nothing wrong and will not be punished. It is why I could not wait until you woke up completely to ask about it. Students are more honest when still partly asleep.”

  


  


Written on 10/21/15, 484 words.

Thank you very much [VulpineVandal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpineVandal/pseuds/VulpineVandal), [history](http://archiveofourown.org/users/history/pseuds/history), and [jeanette9a](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a) for your comments on my previous couple of chapters. I greatly appreciate them.

Here is an update. Part of the mystery is finally revealed! Harry is suffering from his various snakey ailments because of an Animagus transformation!

How many people had guessed that?

As ever, I would love to hear what my readers have to say!


End file.
